


Ameaça Mil (Reed900 Fanfic)

by Eddye_Robert



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Partnership, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, reed900
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddye_Robert/pseuds/Eddye_Robert
Summary: Após os eventos da revolução pacífica de Markus, Detroit se tornou o lar dos androides que queriam ser livres.Gavin Reed e seu parceiro androide RK900 (apelidado de Nines por Reed) seguem sua linha de investigação juntos, tolerando e provocando um ao outro durante o percurso.Após solucionar um caso que mexe profundamente com os sistemas de Nines, abrindo seus olhos para o mundo, ambos percebem que há algo mais do que uma simples parceria entre eles.Agora, vivendo uma vida de companheiros de trabalho e amantes em uma cidade pacífica, o sonho parece ter se tornado realidade.Mas, nem sempre sonhos são o que parecem...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoas 🙌🏽  
> Antes de começar essa fic, vim aqui falar algumas coisinhas.
> 
> 1) Essa fic é baseada nos personagens Gavin Reed e RK900 (aka Nines) do jogo Detroit Become Human, ou seja, todos os direitos autorais e afins vão para Quantic Dream a desenvolvedora do jogo.
> 
> 2) Para os que conhecem o jogo, sabem que esses dois personagens não tem muito tempo de tela. Inclusive o segundo só aparece por poucos segundos em um dos finais. Ou seja, eles são como telas brancas, sem um história por trás nem nada que revele algo pessoal com relação a eles o que torna mais fácil o ato de criar um fanfic em volta dos mesmos.
> 
> 3) Para os que não conhecem o jogo, informo que esses dois nunca chegaram a ter contato um com o outro durante o jogo. Porém como a mente de um fandom é bastante abrangente, acabara-se criando o shipp (vulgo Reed900) e foi assim que eu fiquei sabendo sobre ele e me apaixonando pela diversas histórias/fanarts/hqs e possibilidades sobre eles
> 
> 4) Essa fic foi altamente inspirada pela fic Adapt & Endure da escritora Aydaptic.  
> A fic em questão é em inglês, então caso tenham interesse, o link é:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760089 /chapters/46774093
> 
> 5) Muitas fics que cheguei a ler se envolvem em como os dois se conhecem e terminam com os dois juntos. Essa vai ser um pouquinho diferente, no qual apenas o primeiro capítulo irá girar em torno disso e os demais se passarão após esses eventos. Sem mais detalhes pois é spoiler x-x
> 
> 6) Espero que gostem 😉

GAVIN  
| 11 DE JANEIRO DE 2038 - 09:37 |

Já haviam se passado cerca de dois meses desde a revolução dos androides em Detroit. Apesar do suposto final satisfatório em que os androides agora eram considerados iguais e detentores dos mesmos direitos dos seres humanos, os casos que eles recebiam do departamento policial envolvendo crimes com presença androide haviam triplicado.

Hank e Connor já não conseguiam dar conta de todos os casos sozinhos e, mesmo com a atual ajuda de Gavin e seu presente parceiro sério e recluso RK900, os casos continuavam chegando um atrás do outro.

Eles já estavam trabalhando juntos desde que o primeiro "cão de plástico" Connor havia entrado para o departamento. Aparentemente um cão de lata não era o suficiente para ajudar o departamento e a Cyberlife havia mandado outro. 

Como se não bastasse ter que dividir espaço com um bando de torradeiras ambulantes, Gavin foi obrigado a se tornar parceiro de uma. Nem é preciso falar o quanto isso gerou uma discussão agravante de Gavin com seu chefe Fowler que acabou não chegando em lugar nenhum além de uma ameaça por parte do chefe de que se não fizesse o seu trabalho como era pra ser feito mais uma advertência faria companhia para a ficha já grande de Gavin.

Não precisou de muito tempo trabalhando juntos para que ambos se detestassem e a todo momento parecesse que uma briga iria surgir, fosse dentro do departamento ou até mesmo numa cena de crime.  
O fato de que RK900 demonstrava habilidades extremamente superiores à Gavin em todos os tipos nas investigações só trazia ainda mais rancor a tona.

Mas, todo essa drama havia diminuído nas últimas semanas. De certa forma, trabalhar diariamente com um desses androides acabou fazendo com que Gavin se tornasse mais aceitável da existência dos mesmos e menos alarmado com a probabilidade de que um deles iria tomar o seu lugar na força e ele acabasse desempregado. 

Seu relacionamento com seu atual parceiro Nines, apelido que ele se viu chamando RK900 um dia e que acabou pegando depois que o mesmo não pareceu incomodado, havia melhorado ao ponto de que ao invés de insultos e xingamentos trocados, apenas pequenas farpas com um tom sarcástico costumavam cobrir o ar entre os dois.

Ele havia notado que Nines se comportava e agia de acordo com a forma com o qual ele era tratado, e então Gavin pode perceber que seja lá qual for o programa que colocam nessas coisas, eles conseguiam ser capazes de evoluir com tempo. 

"Você está estranhamente calado hoje, Detetive. No que está pensando?" Gavin tirou os olhos do volante por um momento e voltou o olhar para seu parceiro sentado no banco ao lado.

"Quer dizer que seus leitores ultra tecnológicos não são capazes de descobrir por si? Ainda dizem que androides são seres avançados."

"De fato, somos seres de extrema superioridade a vocês humanos em diversas diretrizes. Mas não creio que hajam androides capazes de ler emoções ou pensamentos. Pelo menos, não ainda."

Gavin respirou fundo. As vezes era difícil se comunicar com alguém que conseguia ter um vocabulário tão estritamente formal. 

"Não é nada" ele disse após um tempo, relaxando um pouco os dedos no volante "Talvez seja a falta de horas de sono. Esses casos não param de chegar um atrás do outro"

"Você deveria saber que apesar de solucionar os casos seja nosso objetivo primordial, uma mente humana cansada não trabalha com a mesma efetividade de uma mente depois de uma regular noite de sono" Gavin bocejou baixo tentando não ser óbvio o seu desinteresse "Pelo menos é o que dizem os especialistas"

"Não dou a mínima pra esses especialistas. Só quero fazer meu trabalho" Gavin resmungou.

Percebendo que o carro que ia na sua frente não dava espaço pra ultrapassagem e também não ia mais rápido, Gavin retirou o cinto e buzinou colocando a cabeça pra fora da janela "ANDA LOGO PORRA, PARECE QUE TÁ MORTO"

O motorista da frente deve ter fingido não escutar pois o trânsito continuou indo na mesma velocidade.

"Aposto que você queria ter uma daquelas sirenes de luzes pra poder ultrapassar sem preocupações"

"Até que é uma boa ideia, lata" Gavin sorriu e deu um soquinho de leve no braço de Nines "Me lembre de comprar uma depois."

"Questionável, mas tudo bem." 

Depois de seguirem pelo tráfego pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, eles finalmente conseguiram chegar na cena do crime. Seu antigo parceiro Chris e sua amiga de anos Tina já estavam conversando próximo às fitas amarelas da Polícia. 

Gavin se aproximou chamando a atenção dos dois.

"Parece que rolou uma festa aqui e ninguém se deu o trabalho de me convidar" Gavin virou o olhar para a mansão cercada de fitas e policiais dialogando.

"Sorte sua que não foi convidado, porque essa festa vai virar um enterro" Tina começou a andar em direção a casa e sinalizou pra Nines e Gavin a acompanharem "Vocês vão ter um baita trabalho lá dentro. Aparentemente são 4 vítimas, 3 delas são andróides e o outro é um humano, jovem pelo que parece, não deve ter mais que 20 anos."

"Que merda." Gavin resmungou "Quem comunicou a polícia?"

"O vizinho. Disse ter ouvido gritos vindo da casa e resolveu ligar. Estava com medo de vir olhar e investigar. O que é esperto da parte dele."

"Tudo o que menos queria era mais um possível corpo pra investigar. Esse com certeza já assistiu filmes de investigação."

"Ou já passou por situação semelhante." Nines interrompeu "Todas as vítimas estão no mesmo cômodo Oficial Chen?"

"Sim, todas estão no quarto que fica andar de cima." Tina se aproximou de Nines e sussurrou algo ainda alto o suficiente para que Gavin conseguisse distinguir o pedido dela à Nines que a chamasse por Tina e Nines se desculpando.

"É com vocês agora rapazes. Levem o tempo que precisarem, mas não muito porque esse lugar é estranho." 

Policias cercavam os diversos cômodos da casa. Enquanto isso, Gavin começou a subir as escadas mas logo parou quando viu que Nines não o acompanhava.

"Hey, lata. Achei que tivesse ouvido a Tina falando que os corpos estavam lá em cima." Gavin resmungou mas Nines parecia paralisado por algum motivo enquanto olhava para o nada.

"Nines?" Gavin começou a descer as escadas mas logo Nines pareceu voltar ao normal e voltou o olhar para ele

"Não precisa descer, eu estava apenas... tentando reconstruir alguma possível fuga que possa ter ocorrido por aqui."

"O-kay..." Gavin sabia que ele estava mentindo. 

Por incrível que pareça, eles já se conseguiam bem o suficiente para determinar isso. O Gavin de meses atrás teria rido se alguém chegasse a dizer a ele que ele teria qualquer tipo de ligação com um androide a esse ponto, mas os tempos haviam mudado. 

Gavin havia mudado. 

Ele confiava em Nines agora, e por mais que Nines não fosse do tipo de esconder as coisas, até mesmo quando teria sido melhor deixar escondido, ele sabia que se havia algo que Nines não queria contar, ele deixaria que ele tivesse essa liberdade. 

O quarto estava iluminado pela luz pálida do sol, isso já bastava para que Gavin conseguisse ver as formas que ocupavam o chão. 

Dois androides com buracos profundos no centro da testa se encontravam sentados com as costas para a parede, quase como se houvesse sido atingidos ao mesmo tempo. Thirium cobria seus rostos enquanto uma expressão de espanto em seus olhos se mantinha congelada, agora para sempre.

O terceiro androide estava estirado de costas no centro do quarto, algo brilhava dos lados do rosto, e só após Gavin se abaixar para inspecionar melhor foi que ele notou que não se tratava de Thirium. Eram lágrimas.

O conceito de que androides divergentes eram capazes de entender emoções como medo e pânico ainda era algo no qual Gavin ainda tinha certa dificuldade em compreender. Mas após ver a cena com os próprios olhos ele conseguia sentir o peso disso.

O último corpo estava a poucos metros dali. A mancha escarlate em sua blusa de moletom indicava que aquele era o humano do qual Tina havia se referido antes deles entrarem. 

Os olhos do jovem se mantinham fechados tornando impossível saber qual deve ter sido sua reação ao saber que estava prestes a perder sua vida. Tirando uma luva de plástico do bolso, Gavin começou a procurar algo nos bolsos do garoto. Sentiu algo que parecia um folha de papel mas de um material mais liso que se assemelhava com algum tipo de foto revelada. Retirando-a do bolso foi que ele percebeu que era exatamente isso. A foto tinha sido revelada em um papel que se lembrava os selos que se usam nas cartas mandadas pelo correio.

Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Gavin foram as duas figuras no centro da foto. Eram o garoto e o androide do centro da sala, eles estavam no que parecia ser uma cabine de fotos com um fundo coberto por pequenos balões com frases clichês de amizade. Gavin lembrou da época em que ele costumava ir em parque temáticos com amigos durante a adolescência. Era algo tão trivial, mas ele simplesmente vivia ao máximo ali. As risadas, o clima festivo, tudo aquilo parecia ter acontecido uma vida inteira atrás. Ele era outro Gavin naquela época.

O LED do androide brilhava um amarelo reluzente enquanto a mão do garoto segurava o rosto do próprio. Eles se beijavam. Era uma cena que havia se tornado comum nos últimos meses. Afinal, se os latas eram capazes de tanta coisa, não era de se surpreender que eles também fossem capazes de... amar?

Tudo isso estava começando a dar uma baita dor de cabeça em Gavin.

"Detetive, creio que descobri algo." Nines o chamou, quebrando o devaneio de Gavin.

"Certo, já vou." Gavin se afastou do corpo do garoto ainda com a foto nas mãos. Por um minuto pensou em guardar a foto no próprio bolso, mas o que ele ganharia com isso? Além do mais ela poderia ser útil e Nines provavelmente saberia que ele estaria escondendo algo se fizesse isso.

"Os dois androides próximos a parede são modelos AV500. Ambos foram ativados por Markus durante o assalto as lojas da Cyberlife, logo não foram registrados a ninguém em específico." Nines colocou uma das mãos no bolso e deu uma breve olhada no quarto antes de voltar o olhar para Gavin "Aproveitei seu momento de reflexão com a vítima humana e fiz uma análise do thirium dos dois e ambos foram mortos a 2 horas atrás, o que bate com a história dita pelo vizinho"

Gavin revirou os olhos por um breve segundo. Não importava a quanto tempo eles estavam trabalhando juntos, ele nunca iria conseguir aceitar o fato de que Nines precisava analisar as coisas colocando amostras na própria boca. Era nojento, estranho, e, por mais que ele não admitisse absolutamente à ninguém, era um pouco sexy. 

"Certo, certo. E o outro androide?" Gavin pôs a mão livre em um dos bolsos da blusa.

"Estava esperando você terminar sua revista para poder começar. Não tenho interesse em começar uma briga de cão por espaço como foi das outras vezes." Nines lançou um olhar desinteressado.

"Humph, então já pode ir fazendo o que precisa fazer." 

Era verdade que as primeiras investigações juntos haviam sido terríveis, com Gavin fazendo tudo o que estava ao seu alcance pra que vissem o quanto essa suposta parceria nunca daria certo. Ele lembrava o quanto Connor era submisso, e que ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse com ele. A cena na sala de descanso era um bom exemplo disso. Um simples soco fez Connor cair e Gavin sentiu o doce sabor da superioridade. Mas quando tentou fazer o mesmo com Nines ele viu que as coisas não teriam o mesmo resultado. A primeira tentativa de agressão a Nines acabou se tornando um vexame, com o rosto de Gavin grudado na parede, o braço nas costas sendo segurado com força o suficiente para que qualquer movimento suspeito gerasse um resultado nada favorável para ele, e um androide de 1,90m avisando que se ele tentasse fazer isso novamente, não exitaria em mandar o detetive para o hospital mais próximo.

Ele tentou mesmo assim, mas Nines acabou sempre o subjugando facilmente, e para surpresa de Gavin, ele nunca precisou ir ao hospital por causa disso.

"Há sangue da vítima junto do thirium desse androide" Nines virou o rosto e olhou para o jovem pensando por um momento "Aparentemente ele estava próximo do humano quando o mesmo foi atingido."

"Então eles realmente eram bem próximos um do outro." Vendo a expressão curiosa no rosto de Nines, Gavin estendeu a mão e entregou a foto "Encontrei no bolso do garoto. Aparentemente ele tinha uma quedinha por latas como você."

Nines analisou a foto com cautela, o LED do lado do seu rosto brilhou amarelado como se tentasse entender o que ocorria de verdade na foto. A verdade era que Gavin não era o único que parecia ter mudado com tempo. Ele havia notado que Nines demonstrava certos comportamentos que nunca imaginou que acontecesse.

No precinto, Nines não entrou com uma das melhores reputações. Seja pela sua aparência intimidante, ou pelo seu comportamento frio, ele fazia com que todos tentassem manter a maior distância possível dele. Gavin havia notado que ele era o único que realmente falava com Nines, mesmo que boa parte das conversas fossem banhada por insultos por parte de Gavin. 

As mudanças foram sutis. Primeiro por parte de Tina, que como consequência de Gavin sempre estar acompanhado de Nines mesmo contra sua vontade, acabava tendo que incluí-lo nas conversas durante os intervalos na sala de descanso. Com o tempo Nines passou de completo observador para mais uma das pessoas que falavam mal de Gavin na sua frente.

Não demorou muito pra que Nines não precisasse mais da presença de Gavin para poder se comunicar com os outros. Gavin podia jurar que ouviu seu nome seguido por uma breve risada vindo da sala de descanso um dia. Risada essa que parecia demais com a voz de Nines. Mas ele apenas ignorou achando que fosse alguma alucinação por insônia e excesso de cafeína. Um androide super avançado como Nines sendo capaz de ter o mínimo de senso de humor era uma imagem que ele não conseguia imaginar.

A hesitação que havia no começo por parte de Connor parecia ter sumido também. Mais de uma vez Gavin chegou a notar os dois conversando nos corredores, Connor como sempre com uma animação como se fosse um cachorro que tivesse acabado de ser adotado de um canil, enquanto Nines mantinha sua postura séria, apenas com os cantos dos lábios se erguendo as vezes como se tentasse sorrir mas não soubesse como. Eram pequenos detalhes que por algum motivo Gavin acabava notando mesmo sem intenção.

"Augusto & Owen."

"O quê?" Gavin franziu a testa enquanto o LED de Nines voltava ao azul comum.

"São os nomes dos dois. Está escrito no verso da fotografia." 

Nines devolveu a foto e Gavin pode notar os nomes escritos com tinta preta, com um pequeno coração no canto.

"Antes que pergunte, não há nada no banco de dados em nome de nenhum desses dois nomes."

"Imaginei. Ele não parecia do tipo baderneiro." 

"Como sabe disso?" Nines olhou para Gavin com o que pareceu ser um misto de curiosidade e interesse.

Gavin segurou o olhar por um momento, mas logo desistiu e fingiu um revirar de olhos entediado. Tudo o que menos queria era ter que explicar para Nines que ele sabia exatamente o que era ser um baderneiro, porque ele mesmo havia sido um. Mas isso foi a muito tempo atrás.

"Não importa." Gavin cruzou os braços cortando de vez o assunto "Tem quatro corpos estirados aí, você sabe o que fazer."

"Seu temperamento abrasivo não lhe levará a lugar nenhum, Detetive."

"Meu 'temperamento' foi o que me fez chegar onde estou hoje. Agora, por que não começa sua abracadabra, ou seja lá como chame, pra saber o que realmente rolou por aqui."

"Se chama reconstrução. Tenho certeza que sabe disso."

"Tanto faz." Gavin deu as costas deixando Nines para trás enquanto tentava procurar por alguma pista no restante do quarto.

Nada no quarto realmente parecia chamar atenção. Pensando bem, era impossível que alguém realmente morasse naquela casa. Gavin havia notado quando entrou que os poucos moveis que ocupavam a casa pareciam que não viam um pano a um bom tempo. Um tapete empoeirado jazia enrolado e abandonado próximo a um colchão velho em pé.

Por mais que a casa parecesse abandonada, era possível notar que não era a primeira vez que o pequeno grupo havia ido ali. Uma sacola com restos do que parecia ser algum Fast food e latas de refrigerante de guaraná e do novo sabor thirium blueberry estavam empilhadas juntas a um pequeno lixeiro improvisado no canto. 

Não precisava ser nenhum mega robô androide para Gavin saber que eles haviam tornado aquele lugar em algum tipo de clube. A questão agora era o porque escolheram aquele lugar. 

Voltando a atenção a Nines, Gavin pode notar os movimentos precisos que Nines fazia com a cabeça, como se ele houvesse acompanhado tudo como uma câmera de segurança particular. Gavin havia tentado brincar a respeito disso no passado, mas logo desistiu quando Nines começou a citar as diferenças entre sua visão e filmagens de uma câmera. 

Antes que pudesse perguntar se Nines já havia terminado, uma brisa forte correu o quarto fazendo com uma leva de poeira cobrisse todo o cômodo.

"Merda. Meus olhos." coçando os olhos, Gavin foi até a janela. A janela dava para o quintal da casa, o gramado amarronzado cobria o que antes poderia ter sido um jardim. Ao fundo ficava apenas uma entrada para uma área de mata aberta. 

Um pássaro passou voando próximo a janela fazendo Gavin virar seu olhar para o canto do lado de fora. Beirando a parede havia uma calha que se balançava precariamente com o vento. Gavin poderia ter simplesmente atribuído o fato da calha estar daquela forma ao desgaste da falta de cuidado e o clima, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe. Ou melhor, dois pequenos detalhes em formas de mãos que haviam deixado marcas limpas na calha que supostamente deveria estar suja como na parte mais em cima.

Como a parte limpa parecia se prolongar até a parte inferior da calha que ficava no segundo andar, era improvável que, quem quer que fosse o individuo, tivesse escalado ao invés de descido. Eles certamente estavam atrás de alguém que queria deixar o mínimo de rastros possíveis. Mas não conseguiu escapar da visão poderosa da Gavin Reed. Nem mesmo Nines teria conseguido sacar isso.

Com um sorriso no rosto ele já ia começar a falar o que havia descoberto, apenas para encontrar o próprio androide a poucos centímetros de distância dele.

"Que susto, lata." Gavin se afastou para o lado, tentando controlar os batimentos acelerados "Qual o seu problema? Não pode ficar chegando assim de fininho dos outros."

"Minha presença se aproximando certamente seria algo fácil de distinguir. Você que aparentava estar focado demais em alguma coisa do lado de fora."

"Pra sua informação eu descobri algo." Gavin se aproximou novamente da janela e aponto para a calha "Tá vendo como a calha tá mais limpa naquela parte. Tenho certeza que nosso suspeito resolver bancar o acrobata e desceu pela calha. Provavelmente já devia saber que os tiros iam chamar atenção e sair por aqui seria mais rápido."

"A casa não tem portas dos fundos, então a única outra saída seria improvisar pela janela aparentemente. A mente humana realmente é intrigante."

"Bem, foi essa mente humana aqui que descobriu isso." Gavin levou bateu o indicador na própria têmpora com um meio sorriso "Nem esses seus processadores seriam capazes de descobrir isso."

"Sinto lhe informar detetive, mas eu já sabia que o suspeito havia fugido pela janela. A reconstrução do que aconteceu já me indicou tudo isso."

"Tá brincando?" Quando Nines não fez menção de responder, Gavin percebeu que era a verdade. Por mais que Gavin odiasse ter que admitir, era impressionante como uma análise de poucos minutos feita por Nines poderia ter entregue tudo isso, quando um detetive comum precisaria de bem mais esforço.

"Se serve de consolo, eu ainda não sabia sobre a calha. A reconstrução só foi até a fuga pela janela, então foram descobertas de ambas as partes."

Gavin sabia que Nines estava falando aquilo apenas para apaziguar a situação. Ele havia feito isso mais de uma vez nos últimos tempos. O conceito de que eles eram parceiros e precisavam ajudar um ao outro era algo que vinha sendo trabalhado por ambas as partes. Ainda era um longo caminho pela frente

"Que seja. O que você descobriu?" 

Nines parou por um segundo, o LED brilhou rapidamente quase imperceptível.

"A porta do quarto estava aberta quando o suspeito entrou. Ainda há pequenos sinais térmicos e estéticos que indicam que as quatro vítimas estavam sentados em forma de roda naquele mesmo canto onde os dois androides estão juntos."

Gavin voltou o olhar ao par de androides. Apesar de serem do mesmo modelo, ambos haviam dado uma forma de se diferenciarem um do outro, desde a cor do cabelo até as roupas mundanas. Mas não precisava de muita coisa para saberem que ambos eram divergentes, a falta do LED nas têmporas dos dois já demonstrava isso.

"A vítima humana, vulgo Augusto, foi o único que tomou iniciativa, aparentemente." Nines voltou a colocar a mão no bolso, Gavin não sabia se esse gesto era algum tipo de glitch ou se simplesmente ajudava Nines a raciocinar melhor. "Ele se virou e foi até onde o suspeito estava, provavelmente uma discussão entre eles ocorreu o que acabou com a vítima sendo empurrada para o lado e caindo."

"Discussão? Então não foi um massacre aleatório."

"Muito dificilmente. Principalmente quando o próximo passo do assassino foi tirar uma arma da cintura e atirar nos dois androides logo ali." Nines assumiu a posição simulando o que havia de dizer "Ele teve a chance de atirar nos três androides mas não conseguiu."

"O carinha ali deve ter tentado bancar o herói e avançou no assassino."

"Exatamente." Nines se afastou e foi até onde estava o corpo de Augusto "Ambos rolaram tentando tomar posse da arma. Nesse impasse ocorreu o novo disparo."

A imaginação humana era tanto uma dádiva quanto um castigo. Apenas ouvindo o que Nines descrevia já enchia a mente de Gavin com imagens vívidas. Ele já havia lidado com diversos assassinatos durante sua carreira no departamento de polícia. E por mais que ele mantivesse sua fachada séria durante toda a investigação, era quando Gavin chegava em casa e deitava na cama que ele mais pensava. 

Pensava nas vidas perdidas, no futuro que elas poderiam ter tido, no quanto ele precisava fazer os culpados pagarem por tudo o que eles haviam roubado de pessoas inocentes. A insônia constante só ajudava com que ele remoesse ainda mais. Querendo ou não, esse era seu combustível para seguir em frente. Era o motivo do seu desejo por subir ainda mais na sua carreira policial. Muitos acreditavam que era apenas pura ambição que o motivava a ser como era, mas só Gavin sabia a verdade. Era só isso que importava.

"O que ainda não consegui entender foi o motivo do assassino ter tentado parar o sangramento."

"Ele, o quê?" 

"Há marcas de pressão no peito da vítima. O tamanho das mãos não batem com a de nenhuma das vítimas, então só pode ter vindo do assassino."

'Arrependimento?' Gavin pensou cruzando os braços. Agora não havia mais dúvidas de que o assassino conhecia o jovem Augusto. E tirar a vida dele não estava nos planos.

"Então eles se conheciam. Isso explica como o assassino encontrou esse lugar." Gavin se aproximou do último androide, recém descoberto como Owen "Deve ter percebido que já era tarde demais pra salvar Augusto e resolveu terminar o serviço tirando a vida do namorado-lata."

A resposta de Nines demorou a chegar.

"Não. Owen tirou a própria vida."

Gavin era conhecido por sempre ter uma resposta pra tudo, mas naquele momento ele realmente não sabia o que falar. 

Ele sabia que androides não conseguiam lidar com níveis altos de stress, havia visto com seus próprios olhos na sala de interrogatório com o androide do porão de Carlos Ortiz. Auto-destruição era algo de verdade, assim como suicídio para os humanos.

Mas aquele era um cenário diferente do que a última vez. O motivo era diferente. Gavin já havia ouvido falar que quando androides se tornavam divergentes o maior medo que ocupavam suas mentes era a morte. Olhando para aquele cenário ele percebeu que não era bem assim. Para alguns havia algo ainda pior que a própria morte.

"Creio que os níveis de estresse de Owen realmente estavam no limite. É a explicação mais plausível." Nines se levantou e cruzou os braços no que parecia um momento de intensa análise.

Gavin franziu o cenho. Seria possível que Nines não soubesse o que ele sabia? Era quase óbvio que pelo o que eles haviam descoberto, o motivo de Owen ter tirado a própria vida era porque ele havia perdido o que lhe era mais importante. Alguém que ele amava.

Mas não podia se surpreender com isso. Emoções eram algo que só podia ser compreendidas por androides que já haviam se tornado divergentes e Nines não era divergente. 

Seria isso tão ruim? Ele já havia cogitado a ideia de perguntar para Nines o motivo de ele não querer ser divergente, mas o que ele ganharia com isso. Nines deveria ter seus motivos e Gavin não queria ser esse tipo de pessoa que gosta de dar opiniões em como os outros deviam viver suas vidas. Nines fazia isso com ele, fazendo inúmeros comentários sobre o excesso de cafeína ingerida e os cigarros que ele fumava nas breves pausas que tirava. Mas isso era diferente, e Gavin não se incomodava, ele até achava engraçado as vezes por mais que não admitisse.

"Então são 3 assassinatos seguido de um suicídio. Não era bem assim que eu imaginava começar a semana." Gavin se aproximou do corpo de Owen "A arma do crime não está por perto. O bastardo deve ter levado com ele."

"Sim. Ele não demorou muito no local depois do ato de Owen." Nines foi até a janela olhando para a calha "Mas não foi tão cuidadoso quanto pensa."

Gavin aproximou-se e viu do que Nines estava falando. Pouco abaixo de onde as supostas mãos do assassino haviam deslizado, parte da calha havia quebrado. Era uma quebra sutil, apenas o suficiente para que, quem que tivesse descido por ali, acabasse tendo a manga da camiseta presa. O pequeno pedaço de tecido aparecia com uma mancha vermelha indicando que, na pressa para escapar o quanto antes, o assassino acabou se cortando com o metal da calha.

"O sangue já deve ter secado com a exposição ao sol, mas ainda deve ser útil para identificação do assassino." Nines se afastou da janela e foi em direção a porta "A equipe deve ter algum material capaz de alcan..."

"Humph, eu consigo alcançar tranquilamente. Me dá só um segundo." Gavin se posicionou colocando o pé no beiral da janela

"Detetive Reed, isso é uma péssima ideia. Você vai acabar caindo e a queda não vai ser nada bonita."

"Até parece. Já fiz coisas bem piores quando era mais novo." o corpo de Gavin já estava completamente do lado de fora. O tecido balançava com o vento e Gavin conseguia sentir que estava bem próximo de alcançar. "Só mais... um pouco..."

CRACK. 

O barulho do beiral rachando foi o suficiente para anunciar que aquilo havia sido uma péssima ideia.

'Merda, merda, merda.' Gavin tentou colocar a força da gravidade a seu favor colocando seu peso para trás mas era tarde demais. Seu corpo começou a deslizar, e como estava de costas para a casa não havia no que se segurar. A queda seria feia, e ele cairia na vertical o que provavelmente acabaria com sua pernas. Gavin não era de desistir, mas não conseguia enxergar nenhuma saída pro que seria uma queda com consequências sérias demais.

Ele fechou os olhos esperando o impacto, mas ele não veio. O que veio foram dois braços que circularam seu abdômen com força, trazendo seu corpo para dentro da casa pela janela. A inércia fez com que ambos os corpos caíssem ao chão.

Gavin sentiu Nines afastando seu corpo de cima do dele e virando-se de lado para encará-lo.

"Eu avisei que era um péssima ideia, Gavin. Por que não consegue me ouvir quando eu falo as coisas pra você?"

Gavin notou que o tom de Nines estava completamente diferente do habitual tom frio e indiferente. Seu LED brilhava com um vermelho abrasivo e seus olhos estavam cerrados o suficiente para que Gavin notasse que havia algo diferente ali. Porra, Nines havia o chamado pelo primeiro nome, isso nunca havia acontecido antes. 

"Por que me salvou?" Gavin viu seus pensamentos ficarem altos demais que acabaram saindo pela boca. Eles não eram amigos, eles apenas se toleravam o suficiente para que não vissem problemas em ter que trabalhar juntos. Mas, salvar a vida do outro como Nines havia acabado de fazer, era algo em que Gavin não conseguia ter imaginado que aconteceria algum dia.

"Não quero ter que responder aos nossos superiores o porque do corpo de um detetive ter sido encontrado do lado de fora de uma casa quando ele estava acompanhado apenas por um androide com fama de máquina destruidora sem sentimentos." Nines se levantou ajeitando o seu uniforme e virou-se para Gavin com a mão estendida "E, espero que não fique se achando por causa disso mas, eu aprendi a tolerar você. Ou como os humanos costumam dizer: Eu gosto de você, Gavin."

Depois de um tempo tentando processar o que Nines havia dito, Gavin aceitou a mão estendida e levantou-se. Encarou Nines por um tempo e foi encarado de volta pelos olhos azuis-acinzentados de Nines que pareciam analisá-lo além da alma.

"Humph." Foi tudo o que Gavin conseguiu dizer enquanto se encaminhava para a porta. Vendo que ele era o único que havia se movido, ele virou para trás encarando o androide parado em pé ainda olhando para ele "Vai ficar parado aí ou o quê? Temos trabalho a fazer."

Ele viu Nines assentir e finalmente o seguir.

Torcendo para não ser visto por ninguém, Gavin deixou o canto da sua boca levantar no que parecia ser um meio sorriso.

Aquele dia havia tomado uma direção interessante. 

NINES  
| 11 DE JANEIRO DE 2038 - 15:22|

Ele estava diferente. Se seus processadores não fossem de última geração e seus sistemas fossem adaptados para furtividade e descrição, seria possível ouvir seus neurônios artificiais trabalhando a metros de distância. 

Nines havia previsto que uma convivência próxima a humanos acabaria por influenciá-lo. Humanos tendem a demonstrar emoções automaticamente, era algo habitual de sua espécie. Assim como serem indivíduos com extrema habilidade de influência tanto uns com os outros quanto com os demais seres. Era da natureza deles.

E bastou uma breve análise para notar o que Nines temia antes mesmo de ver o resultado.

| ANALISANDO | 

... 

| NÍVEIS DE ESTRESSE = 81% | 

... 

| BARREIRAS DE ANTIVIRUS = ERRO | 

...

| EU SOU DIVERGENTE | 

.

.

.

Aquelas três palavras pairavam sua visão como se houvessem tomado forma física. Ali estava o protótipo mais avançado da Cyberlife, um androide feito com o objetivo de ser a perfeita mistura entre espião e soldado. 

Um divergente.

O fato de Connor ter se tornado divergente em poucos dias era algo que Nines já havia parado para pensar anteriormente. Connor tinha mais habilidades em comunicação do que ele, era a verdade, então ele estava mais sujeito a divergência. Mas, Nines era diferente. Havia sido criado para ser uma verdadeira máquina sem emoções, apenas com a missão em mente. A divergência era algo que ele havia achado ser impossível para ele.

Entretanto, o convívio com pessoas como Hank, Tina, Chris... e até mesmo Gavin, que não perdia uma oportunidade sequer de achar um motivo para irritá-lo, havia o mudado aos poucos. 

Ele viu cada uma de suas barreiras contra o desviamento cair a cada momento diferente que vivia. Quando Tina contou da vez em que Gavin havia caído da cadeira nova que havia ganhado no Amigo Secreto do Departamento. Quando Chris pegou o guarda chuva errado e passou o dia tendo que andar por Detroit com estampas de abelhas cobrindo sua cabeça. Quando Connor mostrou uma imagem de Sumo deitado esperando ser acariciado por qualquer um que quisesse.

Eram momentos que faziam com que algo respondesse em seu interior. Algo que ele não entendia na época. 

Agora, sentado no banco do passageiro do carro de Gavin, ele começava a entender. Empatia era algo novo, ele estava começando a aprender sobre isso aos poucos.

O controle sobre a coloração de seu LED havia sido perdido, ele sabia que não conseguiria controlá-lo agora e temia que Gavin notasse.

"Da última que eu chequei o calendário, o Natal já havia passado." o carro freou no sinal vermelho "Se importa de explicar todo esse show de luzes na sua cabeça, lata?"

"Estava apenas reunindo as informações do caso atual, Detetive. Esse caso não se assemelha a nenhum dos que solucionamos até agora, então estou verificando possíveis causas e resultados."

Nines sentiu o olhar de Gavin sobre seu LED, que havia lentamente voltado ao azul claro normal.

"Sei." o carro voltou a andar depois do sinal abrir "Enfim, qual era o endereço mesmo?"

"Vire na segunda à direita e siga por três quarteirões, é a primeira casa verde."

O carro deu uma guinada e seguiu pela rota.

"Vocês androides até que sabem ser bem úteis as vezes. Conseguem até saber detalhes como qual a cor da casa. Vai me dizer que vocês tem o Google Earth instalado no sistema de lata de vocês?"

"Google Maps na verdade. E estou vendo o caminho pelo seu celular." Nines virou o aparelho na direção de Gavin que colocou a mão direita no bolso e percebeu que o mesmo estava vazio.

"Mas que m... Como sabe a senha do meu celular?" 

"Não preciso de sistemas avançados para poder ver além do seu ombro no precinto, Detetive."

"Como... O que tanto você mexeu?" Gavin usou uma das mãos e arrancou o celular das mãos de Nines que levantou um meio sorriso discreto

"Se quer saber se eu vi seu histórico do navegador, a resposta é não. Não tenho interesse em saber as coisas que você pesquisa ou faz no seu tempo livre."

Nines conseguiu ouvir as batidas do coração de Gavin, que haviam aumentado nos últimos segundos, voltarem ao normal depois desse último comentário. 

"No entanto, admito que acabei vendo a galeria por acidente. Por que humanos gostam tanto de tirar fotos em frente ao espelho sem camiseta?"

"Não é da sua conta, plástico" Nines percebeu o rubor que havia subido a rosto de Gavin e deu seu pequeno embate como vencido.

Ele havia notado que ultimamente era bem fácil deixar Gavin envergonhado, e ele havia decidido que iria aproveitar essas pequenas oportunidades para envergonhá-lo. Era algo que Tina o havia ensinado, e ele era um rápido aprendiz.

A verdade era que Nines não havia entrado na galeria de Gavin, tinha apenas baseado esse comportamento após uma pequisa de costumes humanos. O fato de que Gavin realmente mantinha esse tipo de material no seu celular era algo que Nines ainda teria que aprender um pouco mais sobre o por quê.

O carro parou em frente a uma casa popular verde. Era possível notar que ela era bem cuidada com a fachada verde brilhante e o gramado baixo como se houvesse sido aparado recentemente. 

Nines levou sua mão até a maçaneta da porta do carro esperando que Gavin destrancasse-a mas o barulho de destrave não veio. Virando-se para o banco do motorista, Nines percebeu que Gavin ainda mantinha suas mãos no volante.

"Eu já estava com certas suspeitas que isso poderia acontecer. Hoje mais cedo tive o veredito."

"Não entendi. Do que você está falando?" Nines observou Gavin tirar as mãos do volante e cruzar os braços, lentamente virando o olhar na direção dele.

"Há quanto tempo?" 

"Não tenho certeza se estou acompanhando o seu raciocí..."

"Divergente, merd*! Há quanto tempo você é divergente?"

'Como?' Por um segundo Nines se perguntou como Gavin havia descoberto. Fazia poucas horas desde que ele havia escolhido salvar a vida de Gavin e com isso ter o seu ultimo ato de empatia que quebrou a ultima barreira contra a divergência. Ele havia escolhido. Não era sua missão, mas ele havia feito por vontade própria.

Independência era algo incrível. Incrivelmente energizante e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente assustador. Era isso que os humanos sentiam todos os dias?

"Eu não sou divergente, Gavin. Sugiro que você pare de tomar tanto café e dormir tão pouco, os efeitos parecem estar afetando o seu raciocínio."

"Isso não é sobre mim e você sabe." O couro do banco do carro fez um barulho abafado quando Gavin virou o corpo para encará-lo "Querendo ou não, eu sei que o mesmo tipo de sistema ou seja lá o que rode nesse seu cérebro de mentira é capaz de mudar. Porr*, o lata ambulante do Connor foi capaz disso, e ele não era um protótipo igual a você?!"

"Meus sistemas são mais avançados do que os de meu anteces... do que os de Connor." 

"Viu. Você não é de errar nem mesmo as frases assim." Ele passou a mão na própria testa "Quer saber? Deixa pra lá. Não dou a mínima."

Quando Nines não respondeu, um suspiro profundo saiu dos lábios de Gavin. Ele destravou as portas e se preparou para sair, porém parou quando viu que o LED de Nines voltava a piscar entre azul e amarelo.

"Ok, isso foi rude. Foi mal." O olhar apático de Nines era a única resposta que foi emitida naquele momento "Você sabe o que faz. Se vocês latas conseguem ser tão humanos como dizem, vou deixar que lide como quiser."

"Eu não sei se quero isso." Nines disse quebrando o próprio silêncio "Fui criado para não cometer erros, e não preciso pesquisar para saber que a maioria dos erros cometidos por indivíduos provém de emoções de momentos. Imaginar que serei capaz de cometer esses equívocos é um pensamento que não me atrai."

"Hey, talvez muitos erros possam trazer um acerto. Não foi assim que os cientistas fizeram essas coisas que temos hoje?"

"Eles não 'fizeram' tudo do nada. Houve toda uma pesquisa e..."

"Tá, tá. Não precisa de discurso." Nines viu Gavin revirar os olhos "Agora que tal deixarmos essa conversa pra depois de prendermos o assassino? O caso não vai se resolver sozinho."

"Como quiser, Detetive."

Eles saíram do carro e pararam em frente a casa. Nines olhou atentamente para ver se conseguia enxergar algo pelas janelas. Gavin foi na frente mas parou depois de alguns passos.

"A propósito, eu só tive certeza de que você realmente havia mudado depois que me chamou de Gavin. Duas vezes."

Nines levantou uma das sobrancelhas com a informação. Realmente, mesmo depois de alguns protestos por parte de Gavin nas últimas semanas, Nines sempre manteve sua formalidade. Era algo do seu sistema, provavelmente para auxiliá-lo em possíveis missões de infiltração e espionagem. Seus colegas do precinto haviam notado, mas não comentaram nada, provavelmente considerando que era apenas algo da personalidade de Nines. Agora ele já não tinha certeza do que realmente era.

Eles subiram devagar os pequenos degraus que ficavam na frente e pararam tentando ouvir alguma movimentação. A mão de Gavin foi até o seu coldre, ele olhou para trás e fez um gesto de confirmação com a cabeça na direção de Nines. Levantou a mão e bateu na porta.

Não houve resposta e Gavin tentou novamente. Nines podia ver que ele estava ficando impaciente com a espera.

"Chega." Gavin bateu novamente "Polícia de Detroit, abra a porta."

Nesse momento um barulho alto de algo caindo pode ser ouvido pelos dois . 

"Droga. Para trás, plástico" Gavin afastou Nines claramente se preparando para derrubar a porta, mas foi respondido pelo toque da mão de Nines em seu pulso 

"Não será necessário." Nines foi até a porta e girou a maçaneta abrindo a porta. "Está aberta."

"E por que não falou antes, lata?" Gavin bufou mas logo tomou a dianteira com a arma em punho.

O lugar estava bagunçado. A pia estava empolgada de louças, lixo cobria os cantos das paredes e algo aparentava cheirar ruim pela cara enojada que Gavin fazia mais a frente.

"Eu vou dar uma olhada lá em cima, me avise se descobrir algo." Gavin subiu as escadas e Nines decidiu dar uma olhada na sala.

Diferente das maiorias das casas humanas, essa não estava coberta por retratos ou algo que indicasse quem realmente morava ali. Nines passou a mão por cima de uma das estantes e notou que havia uma pequena chave escondida dentro de um prato decorativo.

Uma breve análise indicou que era uma chave de gaveta antiga. Olhando em volta havia apenas uma gaveta com fechadura, em um pequeno gabinete próximo ao sofá. A chave girou suavemente na abertura e Nines puxou a gaveta mostrando o conteúdo.

Nela havia uma pasta azul com diversos papéis presos por clipes e post-its com anotações. Uma matéria impressa de um jornal online estampava a primeira folha.

"Tragédia Familiar"

'Acidente de carro deixa dois mortos e um androide.'

'...casal deixa dois filhos..."

"...filho mais velho relata que a viagem havia sido ideia do androide para compras de final de ano..."

"... 'Eu não queria que eles fossem, mas aqueles maldito androide fez a mente deles. Agora perdemos nossos pais por culpa dele.' ..."

"...ambos estarão sobre a tutela de um tio, até que o mais velho complete 18 anos, daqui a 4 meses..."

Nines subiu o olhar e viu que a matéria era datada de 2 anos atrás. Virando a página havia uma foto do carro em ruínas na beira da estrada. Junto haviam papéis que constatavam uma investigação e que comprovaram que a causa do acidente foi devido a problemas com o freio do carro.

Naquele momento algo deslizou da pasta e Nines agachou-se para pegar. Seus dedos envolveram o que parecia uma foto de uma família. Todos sorriam para a foto, e não precisou de muito para perceber que o pequeno garoto na foto era Augusto. Ele devia estar uns cinco anos mais novo. 

Já não havia dúvidas que o casal que havia morrido naquele acidente era justamente o casal da fotografia. Mas algo não se encaixava.

Eles haviam recebido esse endereço da equipe forense, mas não era baseado na análise da vítima, mas sim... 

'Isso não é bom' 

"GAVIN, EU..." os gritos de Nines foram cortados quando ele foi empurrado com força pra frente, seu físico alto fazendo barulho com o contato com o chão.

Antes que pudesse reagir ao avanço inesperado, Nines sentiu algo frio pressionar sua têmpora. Uma arma.

"Androide maldito, como conseguiu chegar até aqui?" 

Nines sabia que qualquer movimento brusco que ele fizesse naquele momento poderia acabar piorando as coisas. E agora que ele havia se tornado divergente, não havia nada mais do que ele temesse do que a própria morte.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, John." Por um breve segundo Nines sentiu o humano hesitar quando ouviu o nome "Só estamos aqui pra entender o que aconteceu na casa abandonada."

"Como se um merda de androide fosse capaz de entender alguma coisa. Tudo está indo pra merda por causa de vocês." Nines ouviu o dedo de John pressionar o gatilho devagar "Vocês não vão mais arruinar minha vida."

"Largue a arma agora." Nines virou a cabeça na direção da voz conhecida. Gavin se mantia em pé na sala com a arma apontada na direção de John

Nines sentiu o peso do corpo em cima do seu diminuir, e por um instante achou que a situação estivesse sobre controle, mas foi surpreendido pelo barulho de tiro vindo da arma de John. 

O barulho foi seguido por um grito abafado de dor vindo de Gavin. Antes que pudesse assimilar o que havia acontecido, Nines viu John correndo em direção a porta dos fundos. 

Duas opções apareceram diante de Nines, checar Gavin ou perseguir John. Se ele ainda fosse uma máquina, a primeira opção nunca seria uma escolha. Mas ele já não era apenas uma máquina.

Gavin mantinha uma mão pressionada ao braço direito, Nines percebeu que o tiro havia pegado de raspão e que ele começava a perder sangue.

"O que ainda está fazendo aqui, lata? Devia estar correndo atrás dele e não parado aqui." Gavin se levantou ainda pressionando o braço "Vai, antes que ele suma de vez."

Sem saber o porquê, Nines se viu colocando a mão no espaço acima do ferimento de Gavin. Parte do seu exoesqueleto se retraiu no lugar em que o havia tocado, como se tentasse conectar com ele. Mas Gavin não era androide, não havia como eles se conectarem dessa forma. Os dedos, agora brancos, não pareciam ligar para tal informação, pois continuaram ali sem menção de se moverem.

"O que..." Gavin se interrompeu e afastou-se do toque, e Nines viu sua pele retornar "Eu vou ficar bem, vá logo."

Nines olhou nos olhos de Gavin e tomou sua decisão. Assentindo, correu em direção a porta que John havia feito sua fuga.

Uma análise do quintal foi o suficiente para Nines saber qual rota de fuga havia sido tomada e ele logo se viu correndo na mesma direção tomada por Jonh.

Depois de alguns minutos Nines se viu no centro da cidade. Pessoas e androides andavam de um lado para outro com sacolas cheias de compras enquanto conversavam uma com as outras.

"Hey, olha por onde anda. Você derrubou minhas coisas." 

Nines virou-se em direção da comoção e notou que se tratava de duas pessoas. Enquanto a mulher tentava pegar o que havia caído, o homem olhava ao redor nervoso. Até que os olhos do homem caíram sobre os seus e Nines percebi de quem se tratava. O homem correu na direção oposta antes que Nines pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Correr enquanto se desviava de diversas pessoas sem machucá-las era uma tarefa difícil. Nines sabia que ele poderia esbarrar e ultrapassar qualquer um que estivesse na sua frente devido a sua força sobre humana, mas isso não seria necessário. Além do mais, a era de paz entre androides e humanos deveria ser preservada, Markus e a sua revolução não seria em vão.

Agora que era um divergente, Nines conseguia entender as coisas de uma forma melhor. Ser perseguido por simplesmente ter vontade própria, era algo completamente sem sentido. Humanos sempre tiveram esses tipos de sentimentos, e embora nem sempre eles fossem capazes de expressar essa liberdade, eles conseguiram lutar e conseguir. Os androides agora conseguiram o mesmo. Os tempos mudam, mas ao mesmo tempo continuam os mesmos.

Perseguição era uma das habilidades que estavam na programação de Nines. Então não havia como John conseguir derrotá-lo nesse sentido. Quando Nines estava próximo de alcança-lo, John parou de correr e virou-se em direção à ele. 

"Porra, que merda de androide insistente você é." ele ofegava com as mãos na cintura tentando se recuperar.

"Já chega, John. Você não pode contra mim. Seria inteligente da sua parte desistir e vir comigo até o precinto. Queremos saber o que aconteceu com seu irmão Augusto."

"NÃO OUSE FALAR O NOME DELE SEU MERDA." Das costas ele tirou a mesma arma de antes e apontou na direção de Nines "É culpa de vocês que ele está morto. Vocês são a pior doença que já surgiu nessa merda de mundo fodido."

"Isso não precisa acabar assim, John. Só quero saber o que aconteceu."

"Nada disso era pra ter acontecido" Nines percebeu a voz de John falhando ao dizer isso, lágrimas ameaçavam escapar seus olhos enquanto mantinha a arma na direção dele "Tudo o que eu queria era proteger meu irmão desses androides."

Nines pensou que era preciso mante-lo falando até que o reforço chegasse. E naquele momento as pessoas haviam se afastado deixando apenas os dois no centro da rua.

"Então você não sabia da relação que Augusto estava tendo com Owen?"

"Quem? Ah, então esse era o nome daquele robô de merda." Suor escorria pelo rosto dele "Eu tinha começado a notar que o Gus começava a ficar muito tempo fora de casa. Ele estava se distanciando cada vez mais e não costumava me contar mais as coisas. Eu achava que era apenas rebeldia adolescente, até que eu vi uma foto dele com esse androide... Eu precisava alerta-lo. Precisava lembrar ele do que os androides haviam feito com nossa família."

"Então por que atirou nele, se tudo o que queria era protege-lo?"

"Não era pra ter atingido ele." lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo rosto de John "Ele tentou proteger aquele androide. Eu só... só queria o bem dele. Longe de toda essa merda de inteligência artificial. Agora eu perdi a única pessoa com que eu me importava."

"E os outros androides? Eles não haviam feito nada, e mesmo assim você atirou neles a sangue frio."

"Eu não preciso me explicar pra você. Você é uma merda de um androide também. Tudo o que sabem fazer é arruinar vidas."

Nines olhou discretamente além de John e pode identificar uma silhueta se aproximando devagar. Não era necessário pensar muito pra saber quem era, eles já se conheciam o suficiente. Antes que Nines pudesse alertar Gavin da arma apontada na direção dele, John pareceu notar o olhar de Nines e virou-se bem na hora que Gavin se preparava pra lhe dar uma coronhada com sua arma, desviando-se a tempo e derrubando Gavin com força no chão.

Não havia tempo a perder. Nines correu na direção dos dois. No entanto, antes que ele pudesse interferir o embate dos dois, ele viu Gavin sendo subjugado por John recebendo diversos golpes no seu braço ferido e aparentemente desmaiado de dor.

Os níveis de estresse de Nines estavam nas alturas e tudo o que ele queria no momento era empurrar John de cima de Gavin e verificar se ele estava bem. Ele conseguia sentir seu LED esquentando e podia deduzir que ele brilhava de um vermelho intenso. 

Se afastando do corpo estático de Gavin, John voltou a mirar a arma diretamente para Nines, fazendo-o congelar no lugar.

"Eu poderia acabar com seu amigo aqui num piscar de olhos, mas eu não ligo para a existência dele. Já você, eu vou ter prazer em acabar com a merda da sua falsa ideia de vida."

Não importava pra onde Nines olhasse, nada parecia dar a esperança de que aquele momento acabasse de outra forma. Todas as pré-reconstruções que seu cérebro faziam naquele momento acabavam com o mesmo fim. Morte.

Nines não imaginava que no mesmo dia que ele conseguisse a sua divergência, a sua liberdade, tudo isso seria retirado de si brutalmente. Logo agora que ele começava a ver as coisas de uma forma diferente, de um jeito mais claro, mais... humano.

Havia tanta coisa que ele ainda queria ter feito, ter presenciado, ter...sentido. Sentimentos era algo tão novo pra ele, porém ele não via a hora de poder aprender mais. 

Ele nunca havia estado mais vivo, e agora, nunca mais estaria.

Fechando os olhos, Nines resolveu não presenciar visualmente o que estava para acontecer. O que havia se tornado o seu maior medo estava prestes a se concretizar. Ele resolveu deixar sua mente divagar por memórias boas, momentos passados com Tina, Chris, Connor e Hank. Ele tinha a leve impressão de que aquilo deveria ser o que os humanos costumavam chamar de família. Ele via agora o quanto era grato por isso.

E havia Gavin, o grande carrancudo, mal humorado e boca suja, parceiro de Nines. Eles haviam começado a se entender melhor nas últimas semanas e havia algo no comportamento de Gavin que fascinava Nines. O quanto ele conseguia fazer e falar as coisas com tanta convicção, em como ele se empolgava nas próprias palavras. Tudo aquilo trazia uma leve sensação no peito de Nines que ele não conseguia identificar durante o seu estado de máquina.

Mas agora ele havia começado a entender o que era essa sensação. No que parecia os últimos momentos de sua vida, ele entendeu o que significava. Infelizmente, agora já era tarde.

BANG!

O barulho do tiro penetrou os ouvidos de Nines de forma bruta. Androides eram incapazes de sentir dor, então Nines não sabia qual seria a sensação de morrer. Ele se perguntou se haveria algo além, mas sabia que aquilo era um pergunta tola. O conceito de vida após a morte era no mínimo cômico, mas Nines conseguia agora perceber o porque dos humanos se apegarem a essa concepção. Era algo interessante de se acreditar.

Alguns segundos se passaram e Nines percebeu que nada havia mudado nos seus sistemas, nenhum sinal de alerta ou desativação havia soado, o que era estranho. Ele resolveu abrir os olhos devagar e olhando para o seu corpo pôde notar que não havia nenhuma marca de perfuração por bala.

Ele logo virou o olhar na direção de onde o tiro deveria ter vindo e foi aí que ele notou o que havia acontecido. John estava estirado no chão no chão, uma poça de sangue escarlate começava a rodeá-lo. Pouco atrás estava Gavin, arma na mão ainda apontada na direção de John, ele se mantinha meio sentado e meio deitado, apoiando-se no braço bom.

Um breve olhar foi trocado entre os dois até que Gavin voltou a se deitar no chão aparentando exaustão. Nines se aproximou ajoelhando-se ao lado de um Gavin zonzo, analisando-o, Nines percebeu que ele havia usado de grande parte de sua força para efetuar o tiro pois seu braço ainda sangrava mesmo com o pano improvisado, amarrado supostamente por ele mesmo.

"Você precisa ser levado para um hospital, Gavin."

"Não me diga, Sherlock." Gavin fez menção de se levantar novamente, e antes que caísse de volta ao chão, Nines o ajudou a se sentar. "A propósito, de nada por salvar sua vida."

"Eu não estava agradecendo."

"Ah, seu lata esnobe" Por um segundo Nines achou que Gavin o xingaria mais, mas ele começou a rir ao invés disso "Pensando bem, agora estamos quites, não é mesmo? Se bem que sou eu que está com a merda de um braço fodido e não você. Então não é exatamente cem por cento quites porque você não tem nenhum arranhão sequer, o que é completamente injusto mas já era de se esperar porque..."

"Gavin."

"O que foi? Só estou falando a verdade."

"Você fala demais." Antes que Gavin pudesse retrucar, Nines lentamente se aproximou dele segurando seu rosto "Eu tenho uma ideia melhor do que você pode fazer."

Por um momento Nines pensou que ele deveria ter ido longe demais, mas logo um rubor pôde ser notado subindo pelo pescoço de Gavin até onde sua mão tocava o rosto dele.

"É mesmo?" Gavin engoliu em seco "E o que seria isso?"

Entendendo a pergunta como consentimento, Nines logo cortou a distância entre os dois e uniu seus lábios com os Gavin. Sua mão desceu do rosto de Gavin até a base do pescoço, mantendo-se firme no lugar, ele sentiu sua pele retrair e seu exoesqueleto branco ficar a mostra no espaço em que ele tocava Gavin, enquanto sua língua explorava a de Gavin em um ritmo rápido e sedento. 

Nines conseguia ouvir os batimentos de Gavin acelerarem cada vez mais e sabia que os seus próprios batimentos lutavam pra sincronizar com os dele. Eles levaram um bom tempo, até que Nines notou um pequeno clamor de dor vindo de Gavin, fazendo-o se afastar.

"Gavin? Perdão, não tive a intenção de machucar você."

"O quê?" Gavin deve ter notado o olhar de pavor no rosto de Nines "Não, não. Não foi você. É só meu braço, acho melhor dar um jeito nele logo."

Alívio tomou conta de Nines, enquanto ele voltava a se sentar ao lado de Gavin.

"Uma ambulância está vindo, eu chamei pouco tempo depois que você levou o tiro na casa, mas tive que mudar as coordenadas para cá então vai levar alguns minutos. Por favor pressione o local com força para estancar o sangramento."

"Não sabia que se preocupava tanto comigo, lata." Gavin riu e Nines se limitou a revirar os olhos

"Devo lembrá-lo que estávamos nos beijando a poucos segundos atrás?"

"Talvez eu precise de um replay para ver se lembro mesmo." Gavin tentou piscar o olho, mas acabou piscando os dois de um jeito estranho.

Antes que pudesse revirar os olhos novamente, Nines olhou em direção do corpo de John no chão.

"Vamos ter bastante coisa pra explicar sobre esse daí." Gavin suspirou profundamente "Uma dor de cabeça pro meu eu do futuro."

"A repulsa que ele sentia por androides era grande demais. Ainda não entendo o por quê."

"Não dá pra entender todos, Nines. Humanos são... dificéis."

"Isso é provavelmente uma das coisas mais inteligentes que já disse, detetive."

"Vou considerar isso como um elogio." Eles trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e Nines pode notar a ambulância vindo à distância.

Apesar dos protestos de Gavin, Nines ajudou-o a levantar e o levou até a ambulância. Nines se certificou de que Gavin fosse até o hospital e mesmo com Gavin reclamando do motivo de ter que ir até lá, ele logo aceitou quando Nines afirmou que passaria mais tarde para visitá-lo.

O céu começava a escurecer quando Nines parou em frente a uma ponte com vista para o Rio Detroit. O vento vindo do leste balançava seu cabelos e sua jaqueta branca e preta. Pessoas e androides passavam aos montes próximas a ele, mas naquele momento ele sentia como se fosse o único que estivesse ali.

Um sorriso curto tomou conta dos seus lábios quando as palavras azuis tomaram conta de sua visão.

.

.

.

| EU SOU DIVERGENTE |

.

.

.

| EU ESTOU VIVO |

.

.

.

Virando-se na direção oposta, ele sabia exatamente pra qual direção ir. 

Para o hospital.

Para Gavin.


	2. O Humano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui vamos para o começo da história.   
> Espero que gostem ♡

GAVIN  
| 27 DE ABRIL DE 2038 - 06:30 |

Flor da manhã. Esse era o nome do maldito alarme que estava tocando naquele momento. Gavin já havia tentado por na cabeça que ele devia trocar esse alarme por um diferente, toda vez que ele o ouvia era como um aviso de que qualquer que seja o mundo no qual ele estava vivendo nos sonhos, era falso. 

Na vida real ele não podia voar por cima dos prédios a centenas de metros de altura, ou poder levantar carros com uma só mão, muito menos soltar raios pelos olhos. Ele achava engraçado o fato de que os sonhos que ele tinha durante a noite se baseavam em coisas que ele era fanático quando criança: ser um super herói. Poder ver a gratidão nos olhos das pessoas ao salvá-las era algo que vinha desejando desde criança, o que totalmente influenciou na sua decisão de seguir a carreira policial. Haviam outras formas de salvar pessoas e ser um herói sem ter que precisar de poderes para isso.

Mas, enfrentar vilões não era o único cenário frequente nos seus sonho heroicos. Havia, é claro, sempre uma donzela em perigo, em busca do seu salvador. Só que no caso dele, não era bem uma donzela mas sim um charmoso donzelo, se é que essa palavra existe. Antes essa figura sempre aparecia com um rosto embaçado nos seus sonhos, como um borrão, agora já era bem mais fácil notar de quem se tratava. 

Os olhos azuis gélidos, seguidos de um maxilar forte e um pequena parte do cabelo fazendo um onda que caia levemente pela testa. Óbvio que no mundo real, um androide de 1,83 cm de altura dificilmente poderia ser considerado como alguém indefeso. Mas ali era seu mundo particular, e nesse mundo ele era o herói que salvava o indefeso androide das garras dos vilões e no fim ganhava um apaixonado beijo de agradecimento. Um beijo que o lembrava de flores, mais especificamente flores da manhã.

Flor da manhã.

\- Urgh - resmungando, Gavin usou de todas as suas forças matinais pra poder desligar o alarme. Ele realmente havia esquecido de que ainda mantinha esse alarme pois ele tinha um outro dispositivo que o acordava todas as manhãs com um carinho no rosto e um beijo de bom dia: Nines.

Abrindo os olhos, ele se viu olhando para o espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama. Gavin sabia que Nines não precisava dormir, o máximo que acontecia era algo que Nines chamava de estase, no que aparentemente servia como uma forma de descanso, organização de informações e provavelmente outras coisas mais das quais Nines resolveu não explicar quando havia visto o rosto confuso de Gavin tentando seguir o raciocínio dele.

Mas, desde que Nines havia aceitado se mudar para o apartamento de Gavin, depois de um pouco de insistência do mesmo, aquela era a primeira vez na qual ele não via Nines ao seu lado quando acordava. Ele se sentou e esperou seus olhos se acostumarem com a iluminação do quarto, a porta do banheiro parecia estar semi-aberta, então Gavin se levantou esticando os músculos e pode ouvir alguns barulhos vindo das suas articulações.

'Crocante' pensou ele sorrindo, se lembrando do revirar de olhos de Nines sempre que ele lançava essa piada. Ainda com o sorriso no rosto, Gavin foi até banheiro.

"Hey Nines, não quis me acordar ho..." ele parou assim que percebeu que não havia ninguém ali. Dando de ombros, ele decidiu que já que estava ali podia muito bem já ir se preparando. Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto, depois parou um momento e se viu olhando seu reflexo no espelho em cima da pia. Havia um pequeno fio branco no meio dos vários fios castanhos da sua barba rala. Ele não precisava de um lembrete para saber que estava envelhecendo, ele tinha 36 anos e estava ciente disto. Porém, aquele pequeno fio servia como um aviso de que ele mudaria, ele envelheceria e junto com isso vinha uma certa insegurança. Nines ainda estaria com ele quando já não fosse mais jovem? Seria ele capaz de continuar amando alguém que aos poucos se deterioraria... Alguém que, diferente dele, não fosse bonito e jovem pela eternidade...

Gavin respirou fundo, ele não queria ter que pensar nisso agora. Quando estava prestes a fechar a porta do espelho, ele viu no reflexo que dava em direção ao quarto e pode notar que havia um pequeno papel dobrado em cima da cabeceira do lado de Nines da cama. Ele foi até lá e desdobrou o papel, a escrita perfeita androidiana era mais que o suficiente para saber quem havia escrito o conteúdo.

Gavin

Fui convocado para um treinamento de emergência no Departamento do Estado e precisei sair com antecedência.

Perdão por não lhe acordar mais cedo. Você estava com uma feição tão calma enquanto dormia, não tive coragem de despertá-lo do seu sono.

Primeiramente eu iria apenas mandar uma mensagem através do dispositivo telefônico que me deu de presente, porém me lembrei do filme que vimos no mês passado no qual usavam de cartas para comunicação e achei mais... romântico. Sei que irá tirar sarro de mim por isso depois, mas estou disposto a aguentar.

Espero que tenha um bom dia no DP.

Atenciosamente,

Nines

A primeira reação que vinha na cabeça de Gavin seria rir, tudo aquilo parecia tão clichê e realmente lembrava o filme que eles haviam assistido juntos algumas semanas atrás. Mas, de certa forma, Nines tinha razão e havia algo de romântico no gesto, o calor que ele sentia no peito era uma boa confirmação disso.

Ele leu o papel mais uma vez e o guardou na gaveta. Uma convocação para treinamento de emergência não era algo comum, ele com certeza perguntaria para Nines sobre isso depois.

Seguindo sua rotina matinal, ele foi até a cozinha preparar algo para comer. Por insistência de Nines, ele havia mudado parte de sua alimentação para algo mais nutritivo, o que no começo não havia sido nada fácil de seguir. Velhos hábitos eram difíceis de mudarem. Mas agora ele já conseguia tomar aquela vitamina pastosa diariamente sem fazer caretas.

Um latido baixo vindo debaixo do balcão fez Gavin abrir um meio sorriso.

"Eu não esqueci de você." ele se agachou e passou a mão por trás da orelha do pequeno buldogue. Ele o havia adotado a pouco mais de um ano e já não conseguia mais imaginar o lugar sem a presença dele.

Por sorte de Gavin, Rufus, o nome dado ao menor, era um cachorro bem calmo e ele não precisava se preocupar com ele destruindo o apartamento enquanto estivesse fora. Batava passear duas vezes por dia e mantê-lo alimentado que já era o bastante para que ele se comportasse, claro que Gavin só descobriu isso depois de um bom tempo discutindo com o cachorro nas primeiras semanas.

Ele colocou ração para Rufus e se perguntou que horas seria. Uma breve olhada para o relógio de LED na parede foi o suficiente para que ele soubesse que deveria se apressar, já que deveria estar no precinto em menos de uma hora. Ele foi até um dos cômodos que havia se tornado uma pequena academia improvisada e decidiu começar seus exercícios da manhã com os halteres que estavam no canto.

Por mais que Gavin não ligasse muito para o que os outros pensassem ou deixassem de pensar sobre ele, ele sempre gostou de manter o próprio corpo em forma. No passado, sua boa forma também o ajudou a conseguir a atenção de alguns caras, era um dos seus dons junto com seu charme, então não era tão difícil levar alguém para sua cama a noite, quando ele queria. Ele nunca foi do tipo que criava laços com ninguém, então todos os seus casos era apenas uma forma de liberar a tensão e relaxar.

Claro que tudo mudou depois de conhecer Nines. A torradeira ambulante precisou apenas olhar em sua direção para fazer Gavin questionar seus próprios fundamentos. E antes que ele se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ele se apaixonou. Saber que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos foi ainda mais chocante. A vida pregava peças demais na vida das pessoas.

Meia hora depois ele estava suspirando coberto de suor e com os músculos queimando. Sentindo-se satisfeito depois de mais uma sessão de exercícios, ele foi direto para o banheiro. Depois de uma ducha calma, ele voltou para o quarto e se arrumou. Colocou uma roupa e se viu no espelho uma última vez, arrumando o cabelo. Pegou o distintivo e a arma e foi até a sala.

"Cuide da casa por mim, certo Rufus?!" ao invés de latir o cachorro se limitou a bocejar e deitar no tapete da sala se preparando para um longa soneca. "Preguiçoso." 

Gavin pegou as chaves e trancou o lugar. Pouco depois entrou no seu carro e foi em direção ao precinto.

| 10:45 |

Gavin era o único na sala de descanso naquele momento, o que era completamente estranho naquela hora da manhã. Ele sabia exatamente o que queria, um copo cheio do líquido escuro que o dava energia o suficiente para lidar com as diversas coisas que aconteciam naquela cidade. Aquele já era seu terceiro copo do dia.

Assim que ele estava prestes a tomar o primeiro gole, as portas de vidro da sala se abriram e de lá dois rostos familiares vieram na sua direção.

"Por que não estou surpresa de ver você aqui?" com um sorriso curto no rosto, Tina foi até a mesa onde Gavin estava encostado "Provavelmente já deve ser seu quinto café de hoje."

"Espero que tenha deixado um pouco pra nós também, Reed." Chris foi até a cafeteira e começou a por dois cafés

"Vocês falam como se eu fosse o único que tomasse café aqui."

"Você não é o único, mas com certeza é o que toma mais. Temos sorte de o chefe não decidir cortar o café de vez." 

"Ele não faria isso. Faria?" os olhos de Gavin se arregalaram em uma falsa tentativa de parecer em pânico.

"Você é um idiota, Gavin." Tina tentou esconder o sorriso, mas falhou.

"A propósito, esse lugar está mais vazio e silencioso do que o normal. O que está rolando?"

"Como assim o que está rolando? Você não está sabendo sobre a manifestação que está rolando no centro? É o que está na boca de todos."

"Manifestação? Quem dessa vez?" 

"Grupos de extrema, anti-androides." Chris sentou-se a mesa e passou um dos copos de café para Tina "Aparentemente, não importa quanto tempo passe sempre vai haver esse tipo de gente que não aceitam a realidade que vivemos agora."

"Humpf... idiotas narcisistas." Gavin tomou mais um gole do seu café e percebeu que Tina o encarava "O que foi?"

"Nada. Só é engraçado ver o quanto você mudou o jeito de pensar sobre os androides. Não faz nem 6 meses que estávamos aqui nesse mesmo lugar e tudo o que você sabia falar era em como androides não deveriam existir, que tudo isso era uma perda de tempo e blá blá blá."

"As coisas mudam, Ti. Eu achava que eles eram apenas máquinas que só sabiam obedecer e nada mais que isso, mas eu percebi que haviam mais nessas latas do que eu imaginava."

"Sei... E aposto que sei exatamente quem fez você perceber isso." Um sorriso cúmplice correu entre Chris e Tina fazendo Gavin erguer uma das sobrancelhas "Um certo androide alto e de olhos claros. Com cara de sério e inteligente. Bonitão."

"Vocês adoram me provocar, não é?!"

"É um hobby." Chris e Tina trocam um soquinho comparsa "Então, como ele está? Connor já nos falou que vocês estão morando juntos, então não precisa mais esconder isso."

'Aquele linguarudo do Connor.' Gavin pensou. Nines havia se mudado a pouco tempo para o apartamento de Gavin e como Nines não estava mais trabalhando no Departamento de Polícia, Gavin achou que ele poderia manter essa parte da sua vida como algo particular. Ele devia ter se lembrado que Nines tinha uma conexão mental com Connor e que antes dele ter aceitado morar com Gavin, ele morava com Connor e Hank. A mudança para um lugar novo com certeza traria perguntas por parte de Connor e Nines não esconderia isso do seu 'irmão mais velho'.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo. E o tempo acabou. Hora de seguir em frente.

"Nines... vai bem. Nós estamos bem." um silêncio brotou no espaço enquanto Chris e Tina apenas olhavam para Gavin como se esperassem alguma revelação por parte dele. "O quê? É só isso."

"Ah, qual é Gavin. Queremos detalhes. Você sabe do quê."

"Opa, opa, Tina. Com certeza NÃO queremos detalhes se isso é o que eu estou pensando que é."

"Qual é, Chris. Vai me dizer que não está curioso pra saber como eles dois são na..."

"Eu com certeza não preciso ouvir isso. Estou fora." Gavin se levantou, jogando o copo de café no lixo e indo em direção a saída.

As risadas de Tina podiam ser ouvidas por Gavin quando ele saia do refeitório apressado. O coração de Gavin batia um pouco mais acelerado que o normal, até que ele esbarra em uma figura no corredor.

"Droga, foi mal." ele levantou os olhos e por um instante congelou ao ver em quem tinha esbarrado. Por um segundo ele achou que fosse Nines por algum motivo, mas um breve relance nos olhos castanhos que o encaravam fez com que ele voltasse ao normal "Connor."

"Detetive Reed. O Capitão Fowler está nos chamando na sala dele." As vezes ainda era difícil conseguir distinguir os dois. Os olhos eram a única coisa que o diferenciava fisicamente de Nines, principalmente agora que Connor havia abandonado de vez o uniforme RK800. Era como ter que trabalhar com o irmão gêmeo do seu namorado. O que de certa forma era exatamente isso. "Algum problema detetive? Seu pulso parece acelerado."

"Não é nada. Só vamos logo certo." Connor assentiu, percebendo que Gavin provavelmente não queria tocar no assunto e logo os dois seguiram adiante.

Gavin nunca entendeu o motivo da sala do seu chefe ser rodeada por paredes transparentes. Uma forma de deixar claro que eles trabalhavam com transparência? Ou um jeito de mostrar que qualquer um que estivesse fora poderia ver se você tinha ferrado com tudo e estava levando uma advertência? Talvez fosse pura e simplesmente estética. Ele achava que jamais saberia.

"Como devem saber, recentemente está surgindo uma onda de rebeliões de grupos anti-androides em diversos pontos de Detroit. Por enquanto se trata apenas de protestos e pequenos atos de vandalismo, porém é melhor acabar com isso enquanto ainda está cedo antes que tomem proporções maiores e fuja do nosso alcance."

Fowler se aproximou na mesa apoiando o queixo nas mãos fechadas

"Mandei a maior parte dos oficiais e detetives para as partes necessárias nas quais essas rebeliões estavam com mais foco. Porém fui informado de que foi encontrado um corpo de um androide próximo dali. A área foi isolada porém é apenas questão de tempo até que a imprensa saiba, e tudo o que menos quero é que depois de toda essa revolução androide pacífica vá por água abaixo por causa de alguns imbecis que se acham superiores."

O celular de Fowler começou a tocar e antes que Gavin pudesse ver de relance quem era, Fowler simplesmente recusou a chamada. Ele virou o olhar para Connor que estava logo atrás.

"Normalmente eu enviaria Hank e Connor para esse tipo de missão devido a experiência deles nessa área, mas Hank está ocupado com outra coisa que passei para ele. Então quero que vocês dois trabalhem juntos nesse caso." Ele abriu a gaveta e pegou um dispositivo, entregando-o para Gavin "Aqui contém tudo o que foi coletado de informações até agora. Conto com vocês para descobrir e solucionar isso o quanto antes. Estão dispensados."

Assentindo, Connor saiu da sala. Gavin estava prestes a sair quando Fowler o chamou.

"Gavin, um minuto." ele se virou e voltou para onde estava "Notei que você tem estado bem menos receoso de trabalhar com Connor e outros androides do que antes. Isso é bom. O que fez você mudar de ideia?"

Gavin parou, olhou um pouco para as próprias mãos e voltou o olhar para Fowler.

"Eu só percebi que androides estão tão vivos quanto qualquer um de nós. Talvez até mais." ele saiu da sala e foi de encontro a Connor.

O trânsito de Detroit sempre foi caótico, mas naquele dia ele parecia tranquilo o que era completamente estranho. Tão estranho quanto o silêncio que envolvia os dois dentro do carro na direção da cena do crime. Gavin não costumava ter missões ao lado de Connor, mas o contato constante de Gavin e Nines quando ele ainda estava no precinto fez com que Connor se sentisse um pouco mais seguro em dialogar com Gavin quando necessário.

Era um começo pelo menos.

"Você sabe o endereço correto, detetive? Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não. Eu sei onde fica."

O brilho amarelado do LED de Connor foi notado por Gavin quando ele virou a esquina seguinte.

"Olha, eu sei que a gente começou com o pé esquerdo no passado, mas não precisa ficar todo fechado comigo. Não é como se eu fosse estourar os seus miolos cibernéticos agora mesmo. Talvez eu tivesse essa vontade no passado, mas já passou. Eu não sou o mesmo de antes."

Connor olhou na direção de Gavin, como se estivesse vendo-o apenas agora.

"Se ainda está pensando sobre o soco que eu dei ano passado. Foi mal. Eu só estava com os pensamentos bem fodidos na época."

"Eu não sabia antes o motivo do seu receio com androides." Connor cruzou os braços como se pensasse com cautela o que iria dizer em seguida "Me perguntei algumas vezes o motivo de um detetive que eu nunca havia visto antes tivesse tanto receio comigo."

"Não era nada contra você em específico. Era contra androides no geral."

"Sim, eu consegui chegar a essa conclusão após a minha divergência. Depois disso ficou bastante claro o seu receio de que poderia perder seu posto para androides que, julgo que tenha sido sua opinião na época, eram apenas máquinas feitas para obedecer e nunca questionar."

A mão de Gavin relaxou no volante enquanto ele parava no sinal vermelho.

"Isso foi estranhamente específico, mas meio que cobriu tudo."

"Tive ajuda para chegar a essa conclusão."

"Deixe-me adivinhar... Nines."

"Sim." um sorriso breve escapou os lábios de Connor "Como ele está a propósito?"

"Como assim? Achei que vocês dois tivessem uma conexão de pensamentos ou algo do tipo."

"De fato temos uma conexão neural que faz com que compartilhamos informação de uma forma rápida e particular." Connor virou o olhar para a janela, observando o movimento do lado de fora "Mas, pra ser sincero, não é a mesma coisa do que vê-lo pessoalmente. Sinto que não temos nos visto tanto desde que ele decidiu se mudar para o seu apartamento."

"Mudança essa que você fez o favor de espalhar para todos do precinto. Por que fez isso?"

"Eu não espalhei para todos. Apenas comentei com a Oficial Chen."

"Contar as coisas para a Tina é a mesma coisa que contar para todos. Ela é péssima para guardar segredos." 

"Não achei que isso era um segredo. Afinal, todos sabem que você e Nines estão em um relacionamento."

"Não é essa a questão." Gavin suspirou fundo, alisando a cicatriz no nariz com o indicador e o polegar "Quer saber, deixa pra lá. Isso não importa."

Connor mirou o olhar fixamente para o rosto de Gavin.

"O que foi agora?"

"Estou aguardando você responder a minha pergunta anterior."

"Sobre o Nines?! Ele... está bem, eu acho. Vocês deveriam sair juntos ou sei lá. Não é isso que os irmãos fazem?"

"Na teoria, não somos irmãos. Apesar de termos o mesmo segmento de números de série não podemos ser con...

"Ah, por favor. Tudo o que eu não quero é ter que ouvir uma explicação sobre árvore genealógica androide agora. Vamos voltar ao silêncio, torradeira."

"Torradeira? Achei que tinha prometido a Nines que iria parar com os apelidos."

"Como você sabe..." Connor apontou para a própria têmpora "Preciso falar pra Nines se livrar dessa conexão mental de vocês dois."

"Como quiser. Mas antes irei informá-lo sobre sua volta com os apelidos. Tenho certeza que ele irá adorar saber."

"Hey, não, não, não, não. Connor, parceiro. Não precisamos disso. Foi sem querer." 

O caminho até a cena do crime foi coberto por risos vindo de Connor e um Gavin suando nervosamente com o pensamento de um namorado androide zangado chegando em casa. 

| 17:23 |

Era algo bastante trivial, mas Gavin conseguia apreciar idas ao mercado. Desde jovem ele sempre quis ser independente e poder fazer as coisas sem depender de nada nem ninguém. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade de fazer faculdade para finalmente poder sair da casa do seu pai, na qual morava apenas os dois desde o falecimento da sua mãe quando era criança. Sua mãe havia lhe ensinado uma coisa ou outra sobre se virar sozinho mas a maioria das coisas que ele sabia hoje ele mesmo havia corrido atrás de aprender.

O mercado que ele estava agora era uma pequena mercearia que ficava a poucas quadras do seu apartamento. Como ele morava um pouco longe do centro da cidade, aquele mercado em específico sempre era tranquilo e de pouca movimentação, o que fazia com que ele pudesse passar tempos observando as diversas prateleiras sem ter que se preocupar com algum imbecil mal educado esbarrando em você para correr até a fila. Isso já havia acontecido antes, e Gavin não queria um replay do que tinha resultado daquilo.

Ele passou pelas seções de limpeza, acessórios para casa e gerigonças de um dolár que você provavelmente nunca precisaria usar mas que acabava comprando por pura vontade de ter em casa, até chegar na parte de hortifrúti. Afinal de contas, ele sabia que não adiantava nada se exercitar todos os dias se não mantivesse pelo menos uma alimentação à altura.

Ele culpava sua mãe, ela sempre o obrigava a comer os vegetais do prato, e mesmo o pequeno Gavin se negando a comer algo que pra ele não tinha gosto de nada, sua mãe era direta e não permitia que ele saísse da mesa sem que o prato estivesse completamente limpo.

Pensar em sua mãe, apesar de ser doloroso as vezes, sempre trazia um sorriso para seu rosto. Ela era seu pilar, ele sempre contava tudo pra ela. As memórias eram costumavam ser vagas, mas sempre apareciam nos momentos em que ele menos contava. Qualquer um que passasse naquele instante iria achar que ele era provavelmente uma pessoa com sérios problemas mentais por estar sorrindo enquanto segurava um repolho, mas ele não ligava, lembrar da sua mãe sempre o deixaria feliz. Ela havia deixado claro pra ele que a felicidade dele era tudo o que mais importava para ela. E se ela o pudesse ver agora, ela acreditava que ela estaria feliz por ele.

A cesta de Gavin estava quase cheio quando ele percebeu que havia esquecido do molho de pimenta. Ele voltou até a seção de molhos e passou o olhar rápido até encontrar o seu molho preferido. Era um super extra picante no qual ele adorava colocar em quase tudo o que comia. Ficava ótimo na sopa, no sanduíche e até mesmo na salada.

Bem, pelo menos quando a salada ainda se matinha no bacia...

| 07 DE MARÇO DE 2038 - 11:57 |

"Me lembre novamente, por que eu concordei em ajudar você a cozinhar? Eu não tenho nenhum conhecimento em atividades domésticas."

O vapor que saia de uma das panelas infestava o ar da cozinha com um cheiro quente e abafado, próximo ao vapor havia um Gavin de camiseta sem mangas mexendo a colher em um ritmo lento que parecia calculado. Ele parou de mexer e virou-se na direção da voz.

"Primeiramente, eu estou praticamente fazendo todo o serviço de cozinha aqui. Segundo, não é tanta coisa assim até porque eu sou o único de nós dois que realmente vai comer, a não ser que queira experimentar."

"Passo."

"É você quem perde. E terceiro, estou muito curioso pra saber se além de lidar com facas contra criminosos, essas suas mãos podem cortar esses legumes aqui de uma forma perfeita."

"Gavin..."

Eles se encararam por um instante até Gavin ceder e desviar o olhar para um canto fora da visão de Nines.

"Olha, eu sei que eu consigo ser um pouco demais algumas vezes."

"Algumas?"

"Você entendeu." Gavin tentou não revirar os olhos "Mas eu sinto que... Sinto que desde você saiu da polícia e foi para o Departamento de Estado, nós não temos nos visto tanto."

O brilho azul circular do LED de Nines ofuscou um rápido amarelo o que fez com que Gavin entendesse como uma forma de que poderia continuar.

"Eu sei que seu trabalho lá é importante e que você se sentia um pouco obsoleto por não conseguir por em prático todas as suas habilidade gravadas no seu cérebro artificial ou algo assim, mas... "

Um bipe vindo de uma das fritadeiras elétricas fez com que Gavin parasse de falar e fosse retirar as batatas de dentro. 

"Sei que isso tudo é novo pra você, um relacionamento, de certa forma também é pra mim. Eu sabia das consequências de me envolver com um androide recém divergente, mas mesmo assim me arrisquei. Não estou dizendo que me arrependo da minha escolha porque não me arrependo, pra mim você vale a pena. Mas tem dias que essa distância entre nós é sufocante." ele apoiou os braços na bancada ainda sem coragem de virar o olhar para Nines "Sei que não tem interesse em se mudar pra cá, respeito sua decisão, não quero forçar você a nada. Só sinto sua falta. Esses pequenos momentos são tudo que temos. Eu... Merda, não lembrava que se apaixonar era tão complicado assim. Se eu soubesse que..."

Nesse momento Gavin sentiu dois braços passando pelo seu corpo e o abraçando-o por trás com firmeza. Nines aproveitou a diferença de altura para deitar sua cabeça sob a de Gavin com leveza.

"Nunca foi minha intenção fazer você sofrer dessa maneira. Perdão." Eles permaneceram naquela posição por um tempo até Nines romper o silêncio "Quais legumes você quer que eu corte."

Gavin havia feito uma certa força para manter as lágrimas nos olhos. Ele culparia o vapor das panelas caso fosse necessário.

"Pode pegar os da bancada, eu já lavei eles. É só cortar em cima da tábua de madeira."

Nines soltou Gavin e foi até o balcão pegando a faca no caminho e analisando o corte. Logo pegou um dos tomates e o pôs em cima da tábua.

"Essa tábua é datada de 30 anos atrás."

"Era da minha mãe. Eu podia comprar outra mas, não sei, gosto dela. Tem um valor meio sentimental."

Gavin terminou de preparar o seu almoço e colocou tudo pronto em cima da mesa. 

"E a salada?" Nines se afastou e Gavin pode ver todos os vegetais perfeitamente cortados simetricamente em uma bacia "Não estou surpreso. Vocês conseguem ser perfeitos até quando não sabem que conseguem ser perfeitos."

"Há uma certa margem de erro em alguns."

"Está ótimo, Nines. Obrigado." Ele apertou o ombro de Nines e deu um sorriso gentil "Mas você tinha razão, ainda falta uma coisa pra essa salada ficar perfeita."

Sorrindo do olhar confuso de Nines, ele foi até o armário e tirou de lá um pequeno frasco vermelho com uma pimenta vermelha no adesivo.

"Pimenta super picante"

Voltando, Gavin abriu o pequeno frasco e despejou na bacia junto com os vegetais. Um pequeno vapor avermelhado subiu e Gavin notou os olhos de Nines se fechando devagar.

"Nines, tudo ok?"

"Não entendo como vocês humanos conseguem digerir isso. Só esse vapor já irrita os meus olhos fazendo-os se lubrificarem contra minha vontade."

A resposta de Gavin veio em forma de risadas que ele tentava abafar.

"Então quer dizer que o grande RK900 tem uma fraqueza afinal. Um pouco de pimenta."

"Não é bem uma fraqueza, só uma leve aversão"

"Chame como quiser, espero que eu não esqueça disso." sorrindo Gavin pegou-o pela mão "Vem"

Mas eles mal mal haviam dado dois passos quando Gavin escorregou no que parecia ser vapor de agua que havia escorrido de uma das tampas das panelas. E, como segurava sua mão, Nines o seguiu rumo ao chão, fazendo o pote de salada voar pelo cômodo.

"Merda" Gavin havia caído de costas no chão com Nines caindo sobre o seu peito, Gavin já havia notado anteriormente que apesar de Nines ser maior do que ele, ele aparentava pesar bem menos e Nines havia explicado que era graças a seus componentes leves o que facilitava em missões.

"Eu machuquei você?" Nines se virou e olhou diretamente para Gavin. Havia preocupação na voz dele, e Gavin notou que seus olhos pareciam ainda mais azuis do que o normal, fazendo-o se perder por um segundo antes de voltar ao normal.

"Não,não. Só bati a cabeça de leve." Ele virou o olhar e notou a bagunça que aconteceu ao lado "E lá se vai minha salada perfeita."

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e quando voltou a abri-los notou que Nines ainda não havia movido o olhar do seu.

"Eu aceito sua proposta. Quero morar com você."

O olhar de Gain passou de surpreso a feliz em poucos segundos

"Espera, sério?! Tem certeza? Sei que eu insisti bastante e não precisa fazer isso só pra me agradar."

"Tenho certeza. Eu estou fazendo isso por mim também." Nines pegou a mão direita de Gavin com a sua esquerda e Gavin notou a pele do exoesqueleto de Nines retraindo onde suas mãos se encontravam "Por nós."

Ainda de mãos dadas, Gavin se levantou o suficiente para que seus lábios se encostassem nos de seu parceiro. E naquele momento já não existia mais salada, nem almoço, nem nada. 

Apenas Nines.

| 27 DE ABRIL DE 2038 - 17:52 |

"Jovem? Está me ouvindo?"

Saindo do seu devaneio, Gavin virou-se em direção da voz que parecia chamá-lo. Uma senhora baixinha que aparentava ter mais de 60 anos de idade, o encarava através de seus óculos de lentes grossas. 

"Está falando comigo?"

"Sim. Perguntei se você tem horas." 

Gavin virou o pulso e percebeu que faltava pouco pra que a noite chegasse. Pouco depois ele estava de volta ao seu carro, pegou seu celular e viu que as mensagens que havia enviado para Nines durante o dia ainda estavam sem resposta.

Ele entendia que pelo fato de Nines ser um androide, os outros acabariam tirando vantagem dele pela sua falta de necessidade de descanso, então haveria a probabilidade de que ele não tivesse tido tempo de retornar suas mensagens. Mas geralmente nesse horário ele já deveria ter chegado em casa, então o silêncio dele levantava uma ligeira dúvida na mente de Gavin.

Ele preferiu acreditar que Nines havia apenas esquecido das mensagens, Gavin o lembraria assim que chegasse em casa.

O sol já estava se pondo no horizonte quando Gavin chegou no apartamento. Latidos abafados podiam ser ouvidos além da porta.

"Hey, garoto. Cuidou da casa pra mim?" o pequeno canino lambeu seus dedos e Gavin sabia que ele estava interessado no cheiro das guloseimas animais que ele trazia "Cadê seu pai robô? Aposto que ele já trouxe alguma coisa pra você, descobri o segredo de vocês dois."

Gavin colocou sua chave no porta chaves e percebeu que era o único chaveiro ali.

"Nines?" Deixando as compras na mesa da cozinha, ele olhou pelo apartamento mas não havia nenhum sinal de que alguém tivesse entrado ali desde sua saída pela manhã.

Seu rosto passou de confuso para preocupado. Ele pegou seu celular e discou no primeiro número de sua lista. A voz automática na outra linha informava que o número que ele estava discando estava desligado e impossível de receber chamadas no momento.

'Droga, Nines. Cadê você?' ele tentou algumas vezes porém a resposta era sempre a mesma. 

Gavin nunca foi do estilo supersticioso, mas algo ali não se encaixava. Por mais que o Departamento de Estado tivesse horários questionáveis as vezes, Nines sempre o havia informado quando não conseguiria chegar em casa no horário. E ele sempre mantinha o celular que Gavin deu pra ele carregado. 

Tentando manter a calma, Gavin decidiu ligar no único outro lugar em que Nines poderia ter ido.

A voz familiar veio com um tom de dúvida do outro lado da linha.

"Detetive Reed? Não é comum da sua parte me contatar assim." 

"Connor. Nines está com você?"

"Nines? Não. Ele não me avisou que viria até aqui."

'Merda, onde mais ele pode estar?' ele pensou, sentando pesadamente no sofá, com Rufus subindo no seu colo logo em seguida.

"Ele chegou a comentar alguma coisa? Algo que precisava fazer hoje?"

"Não, já se passaram alguns dias desde nossa última comunicação. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, não. Ele só ainda não deu as caras aqui, então achei vocês dois estavam juntos." 

"Desculpe, Gavin. Se quiser eu posso tentar contatá-lo e dizer que está procurando por ele."

"Não precisa. Ele deve aparecer mais tarde." 

Eles trocaram mais algumas palavras até Gavin desligar.

Sentado no sofá enquanto acariciava o pequeno cachorro, Gavin viu o tempo passar devagar até que um breve espasmo fez com que seu corpo tremesse e ele percebeu que havia caído no sono. Olhando para o relógio da parede ele viu que havia se passado quase duas horas desde que havia voltado para a casa. E nenhum sinal de Nines.

Ele pegou seu celular e discou o número uma última vez. Mas ele já imaginava que seria mais uma tentativa falha. 

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele pegou seu casaco e saiu noite adentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não planejava que o capítulo ficasse tão longo quanto ficou mas o resultado me agradou.   
> Ele iria ser postado originalmente no domingo, porém eu quis acrescentar alguns novos conteúdos que surgiram na minha mente.   
> Fiquem a vontade para dar sua opinião e dizer o que acharam do capítulo.   
> Obrigado por lerem até aqui ♡


	3. O Androide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de muuuuuito tempo, trago o novo capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem ^^

NINES  
| 27 DE ABRIL DE 2039 - 05:44 |

Tudo estava escuro. Seria difícil para qualquer humano comum conseguir se locomover por aquele ambiente naquele momento. 

Mas Nines não era um humano comum, alias, ele não era humano nenhum. Ele era um androide. Um protótipo, mas ainda sim um dos mais avançados já criados, então ele havia sido equipado com uma visão noturna mais do que necessária pra poder enxergar as pequenas coisa espalhadas pelo cômodo em que ele estava. Um par de botas desgastadas ao canto, uma vasilha de comida de cachorro emborcada próxima a porta, uma garrafa de água sem gás pela metade em cima da cadeira, e um braço ligeiramente peludo em torno do seu corpo.

Ele virou o rosto na direção da figura que o abraçava durante o sono. O rosto de olhos fechados parecia repousar profundamente em seu mundo dos sonhos. Rosto esse que ele já havia acostumado a ver todos os dias, as vezes coberto de uma façanha sarcástica, mas ultimamente estampado apenas com sorrisos sinceros que faziam Nines se perguntar com frequência se ele realmente poderia ser o motivo de tal felicidade.

Aproximando-se, ele afastou parte do cabelo de Gavin do rosto e foi respondido por um breve roncar vindo do humano. Por um instante ele achou que Gavin fosse se mover para longe dele, mas ao invés disso ele se aproximou ainda mais, fechando o braço pelo corpo de Nines. Ele se perguntava se aquele era alguma reação do inconsciente de Gavin para mantê-lo próximo, o que por um momento ele achou engraçado. 

Humanos eram seres interessantes, e Nines sempre conseguia aprender mais e mais convivendo com eles. Principalmente com Gavin, na qual a convivência já havia atingido um estágio completamente avançado e inesperado. 

Ele ainda não entendia tudo sobre emoções ou sentimentos, eram conceitos que levavam um tempo para que fosse completamente sentidos e compreendidos. Porém de uma coisa ele tinha certeza depois dos acontecimentos dos últimos meses, ele agora conhecia coisas muito além do significado. E Gavin o havia ajudado com isso.

Mas ele sabia que sentia algo por Gavin, algo que ia muito além de sua programação. Olhando para o rosto dele enquanto ele dormia naquele momento, enquanto seu peito esquentava ligeiramente e seu coração artificial bombeava thirium mais rapidamente do que o comum era mais do que o necessário para comprovar isso. Ia além do que os humanos chamavam de carnal, além de qualquer concepção física.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo brilho da tela do seu celular em cima da cômoda. Nines não entendia o motivo de ter um dispositivo eletrônico que tinha menos capacidades do que ele mesmo, mas aquele havia sido um presente vindo de Gavin, e ele sabia que o seu parceiro não aceitaria um não tão facilmente.

Para sua felicidade, ele não precisava de contato manual com o telefone para transferir comandos e navegar pelo mesmo. Uma análise o mostrou que o brilho repentino era um correio eletrônico vindo do Departamento de Estado,convocando-o para um treinamento emergencial matutino para aprendizado de métodos de contenção contra as recentes manifestações contra androide. Um tipo de chamado como esse não era algo comum, então ele julgou que os tais protestos estivessem tomando proporções grandes demais. 

O encontro para o treinamento estava marcado para menos de uma hora então ele precisaria se apressar para chegar a tempo. Ele não queria arriscar chegar atrasado em um lugar que, além dele ser uma adição recente, ainda era o único androide a fazer parte. Ele era um pioneiro, mas sua convicção a fazer o certo era o que realmente o motivava e o fez chegar até ali.

Uma pequena fresta de luz atravessa a cortina fazendo o quarto se iluminar devagar. Nines reuniu sua força e levantou o braço de Gavin devagar, fazendo esforço para que ele não despertasse durante o movimento. 

Levantou-se e virou o olhar até Gavin, pensando se ele deveria ou não acordá-lo naquele momento. Gavin tinha um sono pesado quando queria, e Nines costumava acordá-lo todo dia, já que o androide não precisava dormir além de suas 2 horas de estase. Entretanto ele aparentava estar em sono muito profundo e calmo, então Nines simplesmente o cobriu de volta com o lençol fino e foi se arrumar.

Quando Nines estava pronto para sair, uma pequena bola de pelos passeou sobre os seus pés em busca de atenção.

"Bom dia para você também, Sr Rufus." ele abaixou-se e acariciou o pelo macio do pequeno buldogue "Gavin virá colocar sua ração mais tarde. Você não irá nos enganar e comer duas vezes igual semana passada."

As orelhas do cachorro abaixaram-se, como se entendesse que ele não poderia aproveitar a situação. Como última ferramenta, Rufus lançou um olhar triste que fez com que Nines franzisse suas sobrancelhas confuso.

"Gavin já me avisou sobre sua tática mas isso não funciona em mim. Eu não sou um humano."

Nines levantou-se e foi até a pequena prateleira. Puxou um dos livros e retirou um pequeno sachê de bifinhos de carne, abriu o pacote e lançou um dos bifes na direção do pequeno animal que o abocanhou antes mesmo de atingir o chão.

"Só irei dar isso, você só vai comer a sua ração depois que Gav..." ele parou no meio da frase "Espera aí, esse era seu plano desde o começo, não era?"

Ao invés de responder, Rufus apenas voltou a deitar no tapete da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Você e seu dono são iguais." ele sorriu, lembrando que deveria avisar a Gavin sobre sua saída fora do horário. Recordando-se do filme que eles haviam assistido juntos a uns dias, ele resolveu escrever um recado manuscrito e o colocou a vista de Gavin para que fosse algo facilmente notável quando ele acordasse.

Ele pegou o celular e o restante das coisas que precisava e saiu do quarto dando uma última olhada no humano que com o passar do tempo ele havia aprendido a amar.

| 06:50 |

Nines desceu do táxi e observou o prédio alto a sua frente. A filial do Departamento de Estado de Detroit havia sido construída a poucos anos, então ela ainda se mantinha de forma majestosa e recente. Seus prédios conjuntos lembravam vagamente uma universidade de grande porte, mas ele sabia que aquela era apenas uma forma de manter as pessoas de fora as escuras para as grandes salas e locais confidenciais que haviam dentro.

Já familiarizado com o ambiente, e cronometrando na mente o seu tempo, Nines se dirigiu a recepção fazendo seu check-in na habitual e indo diretamente ao ponto de reunião marcado por seu superior.

Abrindo a porta para o ginásio, ele foi recebido por diversos olhares dos seus colegas. Por um momento ele acreditou que havia se enganado com os horários e rapidamente revisou a mensagem na sua mente. O horário era claro, 07:00, e ele havia chegado 5 minutos antes. 

Ele direcionou o olhar para o seu capitão, Michael Carter, que estava fitando o relógio no pulso. 

"Está atrasado, soldado." ele cruzou os braços, com as veias dos braços se projetando "Sempre deve chegar quinze minutos antes do combinado. Talvez não soubesse disso, então deixarei passar dessa vez."

"Não irá ocorrer novamente."

"Assim espero." ele disse, virando de volta aos demais "Junte-se aos outros."

Assentindo, Nines colocou sua mala na escadaria e se tomou seu lugar próximo aos demais. Risadas baixas vindas de seus companheiros pode ser ouvida por Nines, mas ele as ignorou.

"Como já devem saber, alguns cidadãos decidiram que não tinham mais nada pra fazer e resolveram gerar tumulto na cidade. A polícia estava cuidando disso, mas todo mundo aqui sabe que eles não conseguem fazer tudo sozinho. Principalmente quando androides são o motivo."

Comentários e sussurros ecoavam ao redor de Nines, mas ele focou sua audição apenas sobre o que seu capitão dizia.

"Como devem ter percebido, o companheiro de vocês, soldado Hall, não..." barulho de passos vindos do corredor fizeram com que todos voltassem o olhar para a porta.

Uma figura baixa de cabelos ruivos, com uma bolsa atravessada pelo ombro e o rosto corado estava suspirando profundamente. Os óculos pendurados na gola da camiseta pendiam precariamente, enquanto ele se curvava tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Atrasado novamente. Qual vai ser a desculpa da vez? Qual parente seu está doente agora?"

"Ne-nenhum, capitão. É que eu tive que ajudar minha mãe com..."

"Eu não quero mais saber das merdas das suas desculpas, Hayes. Essa já não é a primeira vez nem a segunda. Já avisei você o que aconteceria se não levasse isso a sério."

"Eu levo." Nines conseguia notar o suor descendo pelo rosto do ruivo "Desculpa, capitão. Não vou atrasar de novo, prometo."

"Já estou farto dessas suas promessas. Pegue suas coisas e..."

"Capitão Carter." Nines chamou a atenção de todos, que haviam se mantido em silêncio durante a cena "Creio que temos prioridades mais importantes no momento. Poderia continuar o assunto sobre o soldado Hall? Não devemos perder tempo aqui com isso." ele gesticulou abrangendo a cena.

Nines nunca havia se interposto antes. Havia alguma coisa que o havia feito tomar uma atitude naquele momento, mas ele não conseguia explicar o motivo. Ele olhou na direção de Hayes e percebeu que todo o lugar havia tomado uma cor azulada e tudo aparentava ter parado. Ele havia começado uma pré-reconstrução acidentalmente pela primeira vez.

Não havia nada a se reconstruir, então ele julgou que seus sistemas haviam ativado a reconstrução para saber qual seriam os possíveis resultados de sua recente atividade. 

Ele mirou o olhar no rosto de Carter mas nada conseguia deduzir qual seria a reação dele. Diferente da grande parte dos seus colegas, Carter não parecia ter problema com o fato de um androide ter se juntado a força. Ele não recebia tratamento diferenciado dele e era tratado como qualquer outro membro, o que Nines era grato apesar de nunca ter falado isso.

Com os nervos mais calmos, Nines desfez a pré-construção. 

"Que seja." Capitão Carter liberou um suspiro cansado se dirigindo a Hayes "Vai pra fila com os outros, antes que eu mude de ideia."

Hayes respirou aliviado e não perdeu tempo enquanto se dirigia para o espaço ao lado de Nines.

"Como eu dizia antes de ser interrompido, o soldado Hall está trabalhando como um espião entre os possíveis líderes das recentes manifestações. Ele têm nos mantido informado das agendas que eles planejaram. Um dos maiores eventos que eles planejam é uma marcha anti-androide amanhã, e aparentemente eles pretendem juntar um número maior de protestantes. Não podemos deixar que eles se rebelem de alguma outra forma que não seja pacífica. Então..."

Nines sentiu uma mão ao redor de seu braço e desviou sua atenção para o humano ao seu lado.

"Hey, só queria agradecer por ter mudado o assunto naquela hora." Hayes sussurrou, certificando de que ninguém mais o ouvisse " Você me livrou de uma enrascada, obrigado."

"Eu não..." ele estava prestes a responder que não havia feito aquilo por ele, mas ele percebeu que não era verdade. Ele havia protegido Hayes por escolha própria.

Desde que Nines havia chegado ao Departamento de Estado o contato que ele tinha com os demais era mínimo. Ele havia tentado se enturmar com alguns pequenos grupos com conversas introdutórias e de cotidiano, mas era respondido por silêncio e feições de repulsa. Ele já havia presenciado esse tipo de resposta antes e sabia exatamente o que significava. Eles tinham medo dele. 

Sempre que ele passava pelos corredores dos saguões após os treinos ele conseguia ouvir com sua audição apurada os diversos comentários sobre ele. Eles não o queriam ali porque era um androide. Um temido androide que foi originalmente criado para ser o espião e máquina mortal perfeita. Sua má reputação o precedia, e ele sentia que seria complicado se livrar dela.

Mas havia uma exceção. Hayes alava com ele desde o primeiro dia e nunca havia o tratado de forma diferente. Era o único ali que parecia não se importar se Nines era um androide ou não. Ele não se sentia sozinho quando Hayes estava junto.

"Como está sua mãe?" Nines perguntou, o olhar focado a sua frente, absorvendo as últimas orientações que o Capitão dizia.

"Está melhor. Mas ela ainda não tem força o suficiente para fazer as compras." todos começaram a pegar suas coisas e saírem em direção à sala de treinamento, Hayes seguiu caminhando lado a lado com Nines.

"Achei que seu irmão estava fazendo os afazeres domésticos."

"É, era ele. Mas ele não pôde mais..." Hayes parou de falar e Nines virou o olhar na sua direção. Uma analíse rápida de Nines o fez observar as bolsas escuras que cobriam os olhos de Hayes, além disso sua pressão sanguínea estavam em níveis acima do normal e ele parecia abalado.

Ele conhecia bem esses sintomas, tinha contato próximo com alguém que havia sofrido bastante com isso no passado. 

Gavin havia sido um desafio e tanto, mas ele havia conseguido ajudá-lo. Talvez pudesse fazê-lo novamente.

"Tem alguma outra coisa que preocupa você? Os sinais de privação de sono vindos de você são preocupantes."

Hayes virou o rosto para Nines e soltou um riso abafado.

"Esse seus sistemas conseguiram descobrir isso só de olhar para mim?" ele passou o dedo pelo canto dos olho "Nunca vou parar de me surpreender com tudo que você é capaz de fazer."

"Foi só uma análise simples." eles pararam de frente ao saguão onde os demais estavam entrando "Mas enfim, se desejar me falar sobre o que preocupa você eu vou estar aqui."

"Eu sei que vai" Hayes pousou a mão no ombro de Nines e sorriu "Obrigado, Nines."

Nines virou o olhar e percebeu que todos já haviam entrado no salão.

"Devemos entrar também."

"Vamos, antes que eu leve outra reclamação."

|10:44|

"Atenção aqui."

Todos pararam seus diversos exercícios e se viraram na direção da voz do Capitão que estava em um nível superior que se assemelhava a um pequeno pódio.

"Pra poder manter a ordem nas manifestações, teremos que depender bastante da força física. Já fomos instruídos de que os indivíduos não estarão armados, e por mais que possa haver um engraçadinho ou dois querendo bancar o rebelde, eu acredito que não vai haver a necessidade de armamento pesado. Então quero que todos estejam focados na força bruta dessa vez."

Ele desceu do pódio e se dirigiu na direção dos outros.

"Formem duplas. Quero ver como estão as habilidades de vocês."

Todos começaram a se juntar, e Hayes se aproximou de Nines assentindo em silêncio.

"Não tão rápido, soldado." Capitão Carter colocou a mão no ombro de Hayes "Você vai fazer dupla com o Soldado Smith ali."

Hayes arregalou os olhos enquanto no canto da sala um homem de 1,90 e cabelo loiro raspado sorria com malícia.

"Mas, capitão..."

"Algum problema?" Nines notou a mão apertando no ombro de Hayes, seu rosto deu uma breve contorcida.

"N-Não." ele gaguejou olhando para Nines.

O pedido de ajuda no olhar dele foi o suficiente para Nines.

"Capitão, talvez eu pudesse..."

"Já está decidido, Nines. Sugiro que não questione minhas ordens se quiser permanecer como parte dessa equipe."

Nines sentiu seu LED amarelar. Ele não gostava de não poder ajudar Hayes naquele momento, mas sua posição ali havia sido difícil de conseguir. Ele não podia comprometê-la.

"Entendido." foi tudo o que ele conseguiu formular naquele momento.

Enquanto o Capitão se afastava, Hayes se aproximou de Nines.

"Está tudo bem. Não dá pra ganhar sempre." ele sorriu sem graça e foi em direção a sua dupla.

Depois de formada as últimas duplas, eles foram até o centro do saguão onde um tatame tricolor se expandia até uma arquibancada.

"Certo, a primeira dupla. Quem quer vir primeiro?"

Diversas mãos se levantaram e o Capitão passou o olhar pelos demais como se escolhesse com cautela.

"Richard e Nines. Podem vir."

Nines olhou em direção do seu parceiro de dupla. Richard devolveu o olhar com um sorriso e um soco na palma da própria mão. Nines o ignorou e foi em direção ao tatame.

"As regras vão ser as mesmas do judô. O primeiro que imobilizar o outro por 30 segundos ou o fazer desistir, vence. Mas lembrem-se, nada de prejudicar o corpo do seu parceiro de luta, isso é apenas uma forma para que eu veja no que vocês estão fortes e no que precisam melhorar.Então, jogo limpo aqui." ele tirou um cronômetro do bolso "3 minutos ao invés de 5. Ninguém tem todo esse tempo." 

Nines encarou seu adversário. Eles tinham a mesma altura, porém Richard tinha bem mais massa muscular do que Nines, e pelo que Nines percebia, ele não aparentava deixar esse detalhe escapar, enquanto flexionava seus músculos.

Uma rápida leitura labial foi o necessário para Nines perceber a aversão que Richard aparentava ter por ele. 'Vou acabar com sua raça, androide.' essa foi a frase que Nines conseguiu captar. 

"Comecem."

Antes que Nines conseguisse assimilar o que havia acabado de acontecer, Richard havia avançado com socos. Nines desviava de cada um, sem ter muito tempo para pensar. Ele procurou uma abertura, mas Richard não parecia ter a intenção de facilitar para ele.

Focado apenas nos primeiros ataques em formas de socos, Nines não conseguiu perceber um chute vindo do lado oposto do último soco. Ele encolheu, e caiu se ajoelhando com uma perna só. Antes que pudesse se recuperar, Richard empurrou seu corpo para trás pegando seu braço e atravessando uma de suas pernas sobre o torso e a outra sobre o pescoço de Nines, em algo que Nines havia pesquisado anteriormente que os humanos chamavam de chave de braço.

Por mais que Nines fosse incapaz de sentir dor, ele foi capaz de perceber que Richard estava usando toda sua força, e que se continuasse assim, seu braço acabaria se rompendo e quebrando. 

Aproveitando que Richard havia se concentrado apenas em um de seus braços, Nines usou seu outro braço e envolveu o tornozelo de Richard com força o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir de seu outro braço. Nines se levantou enquanto Richard se esforçava para esconder a dor no tornozelo levemente torcido.

Agora tendo entendido melhor a capacidade de seu oponente, Nines resolveu ir na ofensiva. Ele notou que faltavam menos de 40 segundos para acabar seu tempo, então resolveu agir. 

Oferecendo golpes de mão aberta com força o suficiente para fazer Richard recuar, Nines viu a oportunidade perfeita para finalizar. Fingindo um soco, Nines lançou o braço na direção esquerda do rosto de seu oponente. Prevendo que ele desviaria para o lado oposto, ele aproveitou o momento e se esgueirou por trás, prendendo o pescoço de Richard com ambos os braços.

Richard se contorcia tentando sair do aperto em seu pescoço, tentando forçar seu corpo para fora da captura, mas era inútil. Nines conhecia diferentes habilidades marciais, fazia parte dos seus sistemas desde o dia que ele foi criado.

E o que não havia sido criado com ele, ele havia aprendido com o tempo. Com a ajuda de um certo detetive.

| 03 DE ABRIL DE 2039 - 10:26 |

"Preciso comprar mais dessas faixas."

Nines observava enquanto Gavin enrolava longas faixas de gaze nas mãos, enrolando entre os dedos. Eles haviam decidido treinar juntos aos domingos desde que Nines havia se mudado para o apartamento dele. O treinamento havia sido ideia de Gavin, obviamente, e Nines acabou aceitando.

"Não precisa pegar leve comigo. Eu sei que você tem se contido."

"Temo que não seja ideal, Gavin." Nines se posicionou em um pequeno tatame caseiro da sala de exercícios "Além do mais, mesmo depois de todas essas sessões, você ainda não conseguiu me derrotar uma única vez. O meu eu contido já é o suficiente para derrotar você."

"Convencido." Gavin esticou os braços, se aquecendo para o exercício.

Como androide, Nines não necessitava de nenhum pré-alongamento ou algo do tipo para se manter alerta. Toda seu físico já estava preparada para o combate de imediato.

Já seu parceiro humano precisava sempre se preparar antes de começar. Não que Nines que se incomodasse por isso, muito pelo contrário, de certa forma era realmente interessante ver Gavin se preparando. 

Ele observou Gavin passar um um dos braços pelas suas costas, empurrando e segurando o cotovelo na posição por um tempo. Com isso sua regata cinza subiu levemente mostrando os pequenos pelos curtos que iam do seu umbigo e desciam se dividindo até o começo da sua virilha.

A visão do corpo de Gavin exposto já não era nenhuma novidade para Nines. Eles já estavam juntos a alguns meses e ambos já eram bastante íntimos fisicamente. Porém, observar Gavin daquela forma tinha o mesmo efeito de quando ele o viu desse mesmo jeito após sua divergência.

Quando percebeu que encarava o abdome de Gavin por tempo demais, ele desviou o olhar para o rosto de Gavin. 

"Gostou do que viu?" o sorriso malicioso vindo de Gavin fez seu corpo esquentar. Ele nunca abaixava a guarda com ninguém, porém ele não conseguia aplicar isso com Gavin. Era assustador e ao mesmo tempo inebriante.

"Me recordo de já ter admitido ser atraído por seu físico antes. Não chega a ser uma novidade."

"Sim, me lembro bem. Mas gosto muito de ouvir você repetindo isso."

Nines tentou revirar os olhos mas acabou dando um breve sorriso.

"Já que estamos falando de atração. Talvez pudéssemos esquecer o treino de hoje e pularmos para uma parte mais interessante." Gavin disse se aproximando de Nines e colocando a mão na cintura dele. "O que me diz?"

"Eu digo..." Nines tirou a mão de Gavin e segurou a bandagem que estava enrolada pela metade "... que devemos focar no que temos que fazer, que é o seu treinamento."

Nines ouviu o suspirar decepcionado de Gavin.

"Estraga prazeres." Gavin deu de ombros e deixou que Nines enrolasse o resto da bandagem em sua mão.

Quando Nines terminou o enfaixamento, ele pegou o pulso de Gavin e o levou até a própria boca, dando um breve beijo seguido de um rápido chupão lento. Ele sentiu a pressão nas veias de seu parceiro subir, e uma breve olhada para seu rosto foi o suficiente para notar o rubor nas suas bochechas.

"Nines..."

Ele sorriu e soltou o braço de Gavin.

"Que tal um pequeno desafio então?" 

"Desafio?" Nines viu o pomo-de-adão descer e subir enquanto Gavin engolia em seco "De que tipo?"

"Do tipo que sei que não irá recusar." ele deu um meio sorriso "Se você conseguir me derrubar em 10 minutos, faremos o que quer que você queira fazer hoje ao invés do treinamento."

Ele viu os olhos de Gavin se fecharem, como se imaginasse o que ele queria fazer. Nines ouviu os batimentos dele aumentarem, e para sua surpresa o seu próprio acompanhava o ritmo como se também quisesse a mesma coisa.

"Eu consigo imaginar algumas coisas que quero fazer." Gavin sorriu descendo e subindo o olhar pelo corpo de Nines.

"Mas, se não conseguir, o treinamento vai ter o dobro de tempo e o dobro de dificuldade. Não irei pegar leve."

O sorriso de Gavin foi sumindo enquanto ele parecia medir os pesos do desafio na mente. Ele colocou os braços na cintura e deu uma breve volta no próprio espaço. 

No fim, ele apenas suspirou e voltou para Nines, e estendeu a mão enfaixada.

"Feito." Nines cobriu a mão dele com a sua, em um aperto de mão que demorou um pouco mais do que o normal.

"Vamos começar então."

Eles afastaram os objetos do centro da sala e limparam o espaço no meio do cômodo, forrando o chão para que uma queda não machucasse ninguém. Nines assumiu posição de boxe e virou-se na direção do seu parceiro.

"Quando quiser, detetive."

Gavin avançou na sua direção, desferindo golpes. Nines desviava graciosamente, percebendo que seu adversário empunhava golpes para fazê-lo perder o equilibro logo no começo. Um breve vislumbre no rosto sério de Gavin indicava que ele realmente queria vencer aquele desafio de uma vez. 

"Pelo jeito você leva isso mais a sério quando há um prêmio em jogo." 

Nines desviou de um golpe na direção de seu torso, e empurrou Gavin usando a própria força de momento dele, o que fez Gavin se desequilibrar por um instante.

"Você me conhece o suficiente pra saber que eu amo um bom incentivo."

Gavin retomou a posição e voltou a avançar, dessa vez mirando nas pernas de Nines. Nines fazia uma troca de defensiva e ofensiva, mantendo Gavin próximo de seu centro de gravidade, o que fazia com que os golpes não tivessem efeito de falta de equilíbrio.

"Então quer dizer que eu sou um bom incentivo." 

Nines aproveitou que Gavin havia errado um chute e segurou a perna dele com o braço. Gavin o encarou sorrindo.

"O melhor incentivo."

Nines retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo seu corpo reagir ao que havia ouvido e soltou a perna de Gavin. Ambos voltaram a posição de combate e começaram a se enfrentar novamente.

O cronômetro mental de Nines indicava que faltavam apenas mais dois minutos para o desafio acabar. Gavin suava e seus golpes já não eram os mesmos que no começo. Nines conseguia perceber a exaustão de seu parceiro, mas não iria facilitar. Gavin precisava daquele exercício mais que ele, e ele se certificaria que Gavin tivesse o treinamento que precisava.

Em uma nova tentativa de desequilibrar Nines, Gavin lançou um novo chute. O golpe foi facilmente parado por Nines que o revidou lançando Gavin para frente.

O impacto de Gavin com o chão ecoou pelo cômodo e Nines temeu que tivesse exagerado na força.

"Grrr, droga." Gavin gemeu de dor e por um momento Nines se arrependeu do que havia feito. Ele decidiu fazer uma análise em Gavin para se certificar de que não havia ido além do limite com o último golpe. 

Os resultados indicavam que não havia nenhum dano crítico a Gavin, o impacto havia sido abafado pelo chão forrado e o barulho do encontro dele com o chão foi apenas por causa do peso de Gavin ir contra uma parte do assoalho que estava mais frágil que os demais.

"Merd*, acho que eu devo ter distendido algum músculo" Gavin disso com um gemido baixo.

Nines o olhou confuso por um instante antes de perceber qual era a intenção verdadeira de Gavin.

Ele era um androide altamente capaz de identificar quando alguém como Gavin estivesse o enganando, mas naquele momento ele não se importava. Ele entraria no jogo.

"Perdão, Gavin. Acho que não percebi a força que estava usando." Nines foi até Gavin e esticou a mão para ele "Tudo bem com você?"

"Não sei." Gavin aparentou fazer um esforço para alcançar a mão de Nines. Assim que ele a segurou, Nines sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado para o chão. 

Se deixando levar, ele caiu de costas no chão, com Gavin rapidamente subindo em cima dele e o prendendo ao chão.

"Parece que alguém perdeu o desafio." Gavin deu um sorriso. 

Ele viu que Nines mantinha o rosto neutro e ficou sério.

"Você sabia que eu estava fingindo, não sabia?"

"Sim. Não sou tão ingênuo, Gavin." ele virou uma de suas mãos e dela projetou o cronômetro zerado. "Os 10 minutos haviam acabado assim que derrubei você."

Gavin desviu o olhar da projeção e encarou Nines. Por fim, ele suspirou e levantou os braços em rendição.

"Ok, você venceu. Vamos fazer o bendito do seu treinamento rigoroso."

Antes que Gavin saísse de cima de Nines, o androide o segurou pela cintura, mantendo-o na mesma posição.

"Pensando bem." ele encarou o rosto confuso de Gavin "Há a possibilidade de que eu tenha me enganado com um número ou outro. A divergência pode ter afetado meus sistemas mais do que eu deva ter imaginado."

Gavin o encarou e resolveu entrar no jogo.

"Bem, não acredito que exista uma cura para esses seus sistemas ainda." Gavin o encarou e eles trocaram um sorriso cúmplice "Mas eu sei de um bom tratamento, se estiver disposto a tentar."

"Interessante. E qual seria esse tratamento?"

Gavin pegou a barra de sua camiseta e a tirou, jogando-a para o canto. Nines observou o peitoral suado de Gavin com desejo.

"Vamos começar com uma boa dose de Gavin Reed. Imediatamente."

E naquele momento seus lábios se encontraram com fervor no que Nines considerou o treinamento mais produtivo de todos.

| 27 DE ABRIL DE 2038 - 11:13|

Tapas consecutivos foram sentidos no braço por Nines. Rapidamente, ele saiu de seu devaneio e soltou o pescoço de Richard que caiu de joelhos, tossindo em busca de ar.

"Nada mal, soldado." Capitão Carter se aproximou, trocou um breve olhar de reprovação com Richard e colocou a mão no ombro de Nines virando-o para os outros que observavam "Esse foi um ótimo exemplo de como vocês devem agir nas situações de combate corpo a corpo. Espero que tenham prestado atenção."

Nines sentiu a mão no seu ombro lhe dar dois breves tapas, indicando que ele poderia se juntar aos outros. 

Olhando para seus colegas, Nines observou Hayes com os dedos polegares pra cima em apoio. Nines sorriu por um momento, até perceber que os demais o olhavam pesadamente. Ele não duvidava que a maioria devia ter torcendo contra ele.

"Por um segundo achei que você tava ferrado." Hayes comentou quando Nines se sentou ao seu lado "Richard parecia querer arrancar seu braço fora."

"Por um segundo ele quase conseguiu." Nines levou uma das mãos para o braço. Não havia danos críticos, mas algumas ligações haviam sido rompidas. Ele precisaria de um tempo para poder se consertar.

"Tudo bem com você? Se quiser eu posso pedir pra o Capitão..."

"Eu estou bem, Hayes." Nines virou o olhar para seu colega "Não precisa se preocupar comigo."

Hayes o encarou por um minuto, até desviar o olhar para o canto em silêncio.

"Certo. Desculpa..."

Nines observou-o por um segundo e percebeu que a pressão arterial de Hayes havia aumentado significativamente após o breve diálogo. Nines sabia muito bem o que isso significava, mas não comentou nada. Ele diria o necessário quando chegasse a hora.

| 12:31 |

"Nossa, tô morrendo de fome. Preciso de um super hambúrguer com um refrigerante trincando senão eu não vou aguentar o resto do dia" Hayes esticou os braços e o esforço o fez gemer de dor "Merda de Smith."

Nines e Hayes eram os únicos que ainda estavam nos vestiários após o treinamento. Nines olhou para a figura franzina de seu colega e percebeu os pequenos hematomas recentes do último treino. Hayes havia tentado se manter firme contra seu oponente, mas foi subjugado em pouco tempo.

"Recomendo pressionar fragmentos de baixa temperatura nos seus ferimentos para amenização das dores." Hayes virou-se e lançou um olhar confuso para Nines "Gelo. Deveria colocar gelo."

"Não sei como você consegue ser tão formal sempre." Hayes se vestiu e cruzou os braços encarando Nines "Não que eu ache estranho, mas..."

"Ainda estou aprendendo." Nines se levantou e abriu seu armário "Como vocês humanos dizem, velhos hábitos são difíceis de morrer." 

Nines pôde ouvir Hayes suspirando seguido de um riso baixo.

"Enfim, vamos? Só a lanchonete da Mary é capaz de me animar agora."

Nines tirou a bolsa do armário e a abriu. Tirou uma camiseta limpa e viu que o pequeno LED de notificação de seu aparelho brilhava. Ele já tinha uma noção de quem seria o responsável.

"Preciso de um minuto. Se quiser pode ir na frente, não devo demorar."

Hayes pareceu analisar suas opções mas logo concordou e seguiu porta afora.

Nines pegou o celular em mãos e logo o união a sua interface.

8 mensagens não lidas

Gavin (4) 

'Preferia ter ficado em casa, com um certo androide ;)'

Tina (2)

'Só acho que devíamos sair de novo.'

Hank (2)

'Connor não vai me deixar em paz se você não nos visitar.'

Nines sorriu, ele achava curioso como os humanos tinham acesso a tanta tecnologia em sua palma da mão e a usava para mandar pequenos textos para se comunicar. Ele não admitiria isso para Gavin, mas ter posse de um desses aparelhos era interessante.

Ele logo respondeu a todos e voltou a guardar o aparelho em sua bolsa. Fechou o armário e seguiu em direção a saída.

Quando estava prestes a virar a esquina ele pode ouvir vozes altas vindo de não tão longe dali. Logo ele reconheceu a quem elas pertenciam.

"Aposto que achou que desistindo antes iria se livrar de mim, não é, seu merdinha?" a voz de Smith seguiu-se de pequenas risadas 

"S-Smith." Nines conseguiu ouvir a voz de Hayes falhando "Foi só um treino, e você ganhou. Por favor me deixe em paz."

"Te deixar em paz?" Smith riu com escárnio enquanto cuspia no chão com desgosto "Lixos como você nem deveriam fazer parte desse time. Não entendo como um fracote da sua laia conseguiu fazer parte disso."

O som que o coração de Hayes fazia havia se tornado tão alto quanto o som das vozes deles para os ouvidos de Nines. Ele teria que agir.

"Foi esforço e..." a voz de Hayes falhava enquanto ele parecia diminuir contra uma parede

"Esforço?" Smith se aproximou de Hayes e o puxou pela camiseta o erguendo contra a parede "O único esforço aqui vai ser o do meu punho com a sua cara. Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter pisado aqui."

Smith fechou o punho e o lançou em direção de Hayes, apenas para que Nines segurasse-o a poucos centímetros do seu alvo.

"Sugiro que você solte ele agora, se não quiser que eu quebre seus dedos agora mesmo."

Smith fazia força no punho, mas Nines o segurava no lugar. Ele olhou de relance para Hayes e o soltou, fazendo-o cair no chão com força, e se afastou junto aos outros dois que assistiam.

"Nines." 

"Você está bem?" ele ofereceu a mão a Hayes que aceitou de imediato.

"Obrigado."

Nines voltou o olhar para os três que o observavam com raiva.

"Você se acha o melhor de todos, não é? O grande androide vindo da Cyberlife." 

"Eu não pertenço mais à Cyberlife, Smith. Eu sou um divergente."

"Divergente." Nines conseguia sentir o desprezo de Smith enquanto ele falava. "Divergentes nada mais são do que traidores da causa. Máquinas infectadas com o vírus da desobediência. Traiçoeiros por natureza."

Ele cuspiu no chão, como se precisasse limpar a boca a cada palavra. Nines apenas observava, mas sabia que seu LED amarelado entregaria o seu emocional naquele momento.

"Eu não ligo para o que pensa sobre mim, Smith. Eu faço parte dessa equipe, você querendo ou não."

Um sorriso cobriu o rosto de Smith, enquanto ele estalava os dedos das mãos uns nos outros.

"Já passou da hora de você aprender uma lição, máquina. Richard pode ter sido derrotado, mas vamos ver como se sai contra nós três."

Nines desviou o olhar para Hayes.

"Por favor, se afaste."

Hayes parecia pensar em rebater, mas viu o olhar gélido nos olhos de Nines e logo desistiu. 

Enquanto ele ia até um lugar seguro, Nines se posicionou para o embate.

O primeiro que se aproximou foi Adams, avançando com um soco que foi facilmente desviado por Nines. Antes que ele revidasse, Smith lançou a sua própria investida, fazendo com que Nines fosse obrigado a recuar e ficasse a mercê do terceiro atacante, Oto.

O soco no estômago teria feito qualquer humano perder o ar dos pulmões. O que não foi o caso de Nines que apenas se encolheu com o impacto e caiu de joelhos.

"Acabou pra você, robô." Smith se preparou para dar um chute na cabeça de Nines.

Naquele momento o mundo tomou um espectro azulado. Nines tinha poucos segundos para tomar uma decisão. Rapidamente ele testou duas rotas, ignorando uma terceira pela falta de tempo.

Quando o mundo voltou a ter cores, Nines viu a perna de Smith vindo na sua direção e a segurou. Ele sabia o que fazer.

Puxou a perna e lançou o corpo de Smith contra a parede, fazendo-o cair já sem consciência ao chão. Sem perder tempo, ele se jogou contra Adams e, com a mão reta, desceu-a na base do pescoço fazendo o outro cair no chão com o mesmo destino. 

Ele observou a hesitação tomar conta do rosto de Oto, mas sabia que não havia outra caminho. Nines foi em sua direção e o derrubou no chão. Determinado em proteger o próprio rosto, Oto havia deixado seu pescoço a mostra, o que foi o suficiente para que Nines alcançasse os pontos de pressão necessários para fazê-lo desacordar.

Nines se levantou e olhou os corpos desmaiados, se certificando de que ainda estivessem vivos.

"Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus. O que acabou de acontecer?" Hayes se aproximava devagar "Eles estão mortos?"

"Não, apenas desacordados." Nines virou o olhar para a parte alta do prédio "Não há nenhuma câmera de segurança próxima. É provável que eles estivessem pensado nisso antes de virem."

"Então, eles já planejavam me dar uma surra." Hayes cobriu seu corpo com os braços, como se sentisse frio "Não entendo, eu nunca fiz nada contra eles. Por quê?"

Nines o observou por um segundo, ele entendia o que Hayes estava sofrendo. Ele havia sofrido com isso no passado, e estava sofrendo com isso novamente. Era algo que ele pensava que poderia deixar de existir com o tempo, mas agora estava ciente de que nunca iria sumir completamente de verdade.

Ele nunca havia visto Hayes tão frágil. Ele tinha sido seu único amigo ali, e vê-lo daquela maneira o fazia sentir mal por ele. Nines tinha pouca experiência com o sentimento de pena, mas aquele era um exemplo de que ele era capaz de compreender e sentir isso. 

"Acho melhor irmos. Não deve demorar até que eles..."

Hayes interrompeu os pensamentos de Nines o envolvendo em um abraço. Foi inesperado, e Nines parecia não saber reagir, ficando parado por alguns segundos até retribuir o abraço lentamente.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos assim, até Hayes quebrar o silêncio.

"Sei que já agradeci, mas... Obrigado mesmo, Nines."

"Por nada." Nines se afastou e notou que o rosto de Hayes estava quente "Você não parece bem. Seu rosto está vermelho."

Hayes parou por um instante, respirou fundo e virou-se na direção de Nines.

"Então... Tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar para você."

"Creio que eu já saiba do que se trata."

"Sabe?" os olhos de Hayes se arregalaram por um momento

"Sim." Nines cruzou os braços e olhou para seu colega "Sei que não tenho falado muito da minha vida pessoal, mas devo lhe informar que já estou em um relacionamento."

Um breve silêncio correu entre os dois.

"Estou completamente ciente das minhas habilidades, e sei que se obtive um lugar nessa equipe foi com esforço e dedicação" Nines continuou "Mas eu não estaria aqui sem o apoio de Gavin. Ele não só é a razão de eu estar vivo, como também é a razão de eu me sentir vivo. Ele me aceitou como eu sou e eu o aceitei como ele é. Espero que entenda isso."

Hayes pareceu pensar um pouco, mas logo deu de ombros.

"Que pena."

Nines levantou uma sobrancelha confusa e viu Hayes tirar um pequeno controle do bolso com um único botão. Quando ele apertou o botão, Nines sentiu uma enorme corrente elétrica atravessar todo o seu corpo. Mensagens holográficas de erro e falha de sistemas cobriam toda a sua interface enquanto seus sistemas começavam a falhar.

Nines caiu de joelhos. Ele não sabia o que era sentir dor, mas ver toda sua parte funcional colapsar fazia com que ele tivesse uma leve impressão do que a dor poderia significar.

"Hay-es..." foi tudo o que ele conseguiu balbuciar naquele momento.

Sua mente se afundava cada vez mais, e sombras começavam a tomar conta de sua visão.

"Androides... eles nunca aprendem." a voz de Hayes, vinha como um eco distante em sua mente.

E naquele momento, tudo escureceu.


	4. A Busca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá, já faz um tempinho.   
> Me desculpem muuuuito pela demora em atualizar a fic, eu tenho muitos problemas em seguir cronogramas e é raro as vezes que consigo fazer as coisas na hora que planejo.   
> Espero que entendam e que não desistam de mim rs ♡   
> Aproveitem o capítulo!

GAVIN

| 27 DE ABRIL DE 2039 – 20:35| 

Apesar de a primavera ter começado a pouco tempo, o clima das ruas de Detroit estava mais frio do que o comum. Gavin havia fechado o zíper da sua camisa até o pescoço, estranhando a mudança repentina de temperatura. Mas o clima estava de longe entre suas principais preocupações naquele momento.

Enquanto costurava pelo trânsito recorrente da cidade, tudo o que vinha na sua mente era Nines. Uma pequena parte do consciente dizia que tudo aquilo era apenas fruto de sua mente preocupada, e que Nines havia apenas tido algum contratempo no qual ele havia esquecido de informá-lo sobre. Ele não podia esperar que seu parceiro teria que contar tudo o que fazia ou quando fazia. Confiança era essencial em um relacionamento, afinal. 

Entretanto, Gavin era um detetive. E, não querendo se gabar, ele sabia fazer o seu trabalho muito bem. Sua intuição era algo que havia lhe ajudado diversas vezes nessa profissão e ele entendia os sinais dados por ela. Havia algo de errado, e ele não conseguiria ficar parado enquanto não descobrisse o que era. 

Ele nunca havia ido até a base do Departamento de Estado, então quando colocou as coordenadas no GPS do seu celular ele pôde perceber o motivo de Nines se antecipar todos os dias para não se atrasar, mesmo com Gavin insistindo por mais alguns minutos de companhia na cama. 

A rota mais rápida durava trinta minutos de carro. Gavin sabia que conseguia chegar em vinte, ele conhecia bem as ruas da cidade. E além do mais, ele tinha certeza que esses trinta minutos se aplicavam somente a esses benditos carros autômatos sem motorista, e não a um detetive com pressa e sem paciência. 

Mesmo dirigindo na velocidade máxima que conseguia, Gavin acabou tendo que fazer alguns desvios devido a diversas ruas interditadas por carros de polícia que tentavam conter pessoas que se manifestavam contra os recém livre androides. Ele se perguntou se Tina e Chris estavam entre os policiais que tentavam dispersar as multidões e criou uma nota mental para ligar para eles mais tarde. 

Passando por mais um desvio, ele pôde notar que uma das manifestações havia se tornado mais grave e que uma equipe de força com equipamentos pesados haviam tomado a frente e avançavam para conter as pessoas. De longe ele conseguiu distinguir as palavras estampadas na parte de trás dos coletes e percebeu que aquela era uma equipe do Departamento de Estado. Ele encostou o carro e observou a equipe de força contendo os manifestantes aos poucos. 

Ele parou e lembrou de mais cedo, agora podendo ver com os próprios olhos o motivo do precinto estar tão vazio. Gavin não imaginava que tudo aquilo tomaria proporções tão grandes a ponto dos agentes do Departamento de Estado serem chamados. Não fazia nem um ano que os androides haviam conseguido sua independência, inclusive por apoio da opinião pública, então era estranho que grupos extremistas tivessem conseguidos tantos adeptos a essa causa contra androide em tão pouco tempo. 

A mão de Gavin havia ido até a maçaneta da porta, mas ele parou um momento antes. Mesmo que Nines houvesse sido convocado para uma missão de contenção como aquela, nada indicava que ele estaria justamente naquele ponto. Ele imaginou que pudesse haver diversos locais nos quais as equipes de força tivessem sido chamadas e aquele poderia ser apenas um lugar de vários, incluindo dos desvios que ele já havia feito momentos antes. Não havia certeza da presença de Nines ali. 

Ele precisava se certificar que Nines estava fazendo parte daquela missão e buscar o motivo do porquê ele não havia avisado Gavin sobre isso. E ele sabia onde conseguiria essas respostas. 

Depois de uma corrida lenta, ele finalmente conseguiu ver o enorme prédio do Departamento de Estado pelo para-brisa do carro. Ele lembrou que antes aquele prédio era usado para alguma outra função, mas ele não lembrava se era uma universidade ou um hospital. Pelo formato poderia ter sido qualquer um dos dois. 

Ele desceu do carro e adentrou a recepção. O espaço parecia grande demais para a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ali naquele momento. Uma recepcionista androide e um faxineiro eram os únicos que ocupavam aquele espaço. Gavin se aproximou da mesa da recepção. 

"Boa noite, senhor. No que posso lhe ajudar?" Gavin olhou para a recepcionista e por um momento sua mente se voltou a alguns meses atrás. 

Os modelos de androides criados para recepção tinham traços semelhantes. Ele se lembrava que sempre que precisava ir em algum lugar que necessitasse de uma recepcionista, a probabilidade de que ele já tivesse visto alguém de mesma aparência naquela mesma posição em outro lugar era alta. Era extremamente comum observar o mesmo rosto em lugares diferentes. 

Mas desde a revolução, isso havia mudado. Agora a maioria dos atendentes pareciam ser humanos e não mais androides. 

Porém, observando o rosto da recepcionista, ele notou que era um rosto familiar mesmo sem nunca ter passado por lá antes. Ele se perguntou se ainda haviam androides que não haviam passado por divergência e continuavam sendo usados por humanos. Entretanto, ele notou as roupas civis que a androide usava e também o pequeno crachá no seu peito com o nome Cynthia gravado. 

Ela estava ali porque queria. Era sua própria vontade. 

"Senhor?" Gavin se livrou do seu devaneio momentâneo e voltou a si 

"Sim, perdão." ele chacoalhou a cabeça rapidamente "Eu gostaria de uma informação sobre um funcionário." 

"Pois não." 

"Ele se chama Nines. Gostaria de saber se ele está em alguma missão no momento, ou o horário que ele saiu daqui." Gavin só foi pensar no que havia falado depois que as palavras já haviam saído de sua boca. Dificilmente aquele tipo de informação iria ser dada para qualquer estranho que aparecesse. Ele se sentiu como um idiota. 

"Perdão, mas esse tipo de informação é confidencial. Não pode ser compartilhada com terceiros." 

"Por favor." Gavin colocou ambos os braços em cima da divisória da mesa que separava os dois "Eu só preciso saber se ele ainda está em serviço, eu não estou conseguindo falar com ele. Estou preocupado." 

Era difícil tentar entender o que poderia estar se passando na cabeça da androide a sua frente. Como muitos de seu povo, ela havia decidido arrancar o seu LED e já não era mais possível saber no que ela poderia estar pensando no momento. 

Alguns segundos depois, ela abriu um pequeno sorriso calmo. 

"Certo, vou ajudá-lo." ela começou a digitar em teclado holográfico na sua frente "Qual o seu grau de parentesco com o funcionário?" 

"Bem, eu..." 

Gavin não sabia o que dizer. Ele e Nines estavam juntos a alguns meses, porém eles nunca haviam oficializado nada. Tudo havia ocorrido de forma gradativa, um dia eles trocaram beijos, outro dia carícias, mas nenhuma dos dois haviam feito nenhum pedido de relacionamento. Eles apenas se encaixaram e tudo foi fluindo com o tempo. Ele não havia notado a ausência de formalidades até aquele momento. 

A recepcionista o observou por um tempo, esperando a resposta de Gavin, pacientemente. 

"Ele é... meu namorado, eu acho." 

A mulher a sua frente arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se duvidasse levemente do que Gavin havia acabado de dizer. Ela digitou rapidamente e entrou no perfil de funcionário de Nines. 

"Você é Gavin Reed?" ela perguntou sem retirar o olhar do monitor a sua frente. 

"Sou. Por quê?" 

"Aqui consta que você é o contato de emergência dele. Então creio que não haverá problema em lhe passar a informação que pede." 

Ela voltou a digitar, deixando um Gavin pensativo. Não deveria ser uma surpresa para ele que Nines o escolheria como primeiro contato caso algo acontecesse com ele, mas mesmo assim ele decidiu acolher aquele momento. Era bom saber que Nines tinha toda essa confiança nele. 

"Consta nos registros que ele saiu para o seu intervalo de almoço às 12:20, porém não retornou uma hora depois como é o correto a se fazer." 

"E em qual horário ele voltou?" Gavin tentou se inclinar para tentar observar a tela mas não conseguiu. 

"Na verdade, consta aqui que ele não marcou seu horário de retorno. O último horário que consta registrado é o de 12:20." 

Se antes Gavin apenas achava que algo estava errado, agora ele tinha certeza. Uma coisa seria Nines não avisá-lo sobre ficar até mais tarde no trabalho, agora simplesmente desaparecer daquele jeito, era completamente fora do seu feitio. Tinha algo errado em tudo aquilo. 

"Quais as chances dele ter esquecido de marcar os horários?" 

"É impossível. Os portões só abrem para entrada ou saída com o registro de horários." 

"Isso também se aplica a androides?" 

"Sim, para qualquer um. As adaptações recentes foram atualizadas para isso." 

Um silêncio brotou entre os dois. 

"Posso auxilia-lo em mais alguma coisa?" 

"Não, não. Obrigado por me ajudar." ele estava com seus pensamentos bagunçados. 

Virando-se de costas, ele se dirigiu para saída antes mesmo da recepcionista lhe desejar boa noite. Ele percebeu que mesmo com o vento frio do lado de fora, o calor do seu corpo o fazia suar. Abriu sua blusa e por um segundo levou sua mão até o bolso. Quando percebeu o vazio que se encontrava dentro, ele se lembrou. Ele não tinha mais nenhum cigarro. Aliás, ele não havia tido nenhum cigarro a meses, era uma das coisas que Nines o havia lhe ensinado a viver sem. 

Ele havia fumado por vários anos da sua vida. No começo era apenas por moda, ele acreditava que fumar lhe dava um ar de sério, e chamaria a atenção de outros caras. Mas, com o passar do tempo, o hábito havia se tornado um vício que ele já não conseguia largar. A sensação da fumaça quente em seus pulmões era momentânea e prazerosa, o fazia esquecer dos problemas que ele enfrentava no trabalho e os problemas da vida que ele corria para não resolver. 

Porém, com Nines fazendo parte da sua vida, ele não precisou mais dessa saída. Nines havia se tornado o novo vício de Gavin, um vício que não trazia consequências ruins para ele. Lógico que não foi fácil largar o vício anterior, mas Nines estava ali sempre lhe lembrando, algumas vezes até a força, de que ele não precisava daquilo. E ele demonstrou que era grato por aquilo mais de uma vez. 

Agora, ele estava ali. Encostado em uma parede olhando para seu reflexo na janela do seu carro, imaginando o que ele deveria fazer. Ele pensou em ir na mercearia mais próxima e pegar a sua fonte de vício mais próxima e fácil, mas ele não poderia fazer aquilo. Ele devia pensar em si. Devia pensar em Nines. Ele não poderia desistir tão fácil assim. 

Entrando no carro, ele tentou organizar seus pensamentos. Com uma mão ele tentou ligar novamente para Nines, porém apenas recebia respostas de caixa postal. 

'Droga, Nines. Onde você foi se meter?' 

Depois de quase uma hora rodando a cidade sem rumo, Gavin estacionou seu carro em frente ao seu apartamento. Ele ficou um tempo encarando o volante, ele não sabia o que fazer. Virando-se para o banco do motorista ele viu o visor do seu celular acender. Seu coração palpitou e ele logo agarrou o celular, desbloqueando a tela rapidamente. 

O olhar de expectativa logo se tornou um de decepção quando percebeu que era apenas uma notificação de bateria fraca. Ele pensou em pegar o celular e arremessar pela janela, mas sabia que aquilo não o ajudaria em nada. Ele queria se manter positivo, do tipo que podia acreditar que o celular de Nines havia apenas descarregado ou algo do tipo. Mas ele entendia que era tudo para alimentar falsas esperanças de que tudo estava bem, quando tudo indicava que não estava. 

Ele saiu do carro exausto e subiu até o seu apartamento. Girando a chave na fechadura ele conseguiu ouvir os pequenos ganidos atrás da porta. Ele a abriu e foi recebido por um Rufus triste que sentou sobre as patas o encarando. 

Gavin estava tão preocupado com o sumiço de Nines que havia esquecido de alimentá-lo e só agora havia lembrado. 

"Foi mal, amigo. Acabei esquecendo de você." ele se agachou e fez um breve carinho na cabeça do pequeno "Vem, vou colocar sua ração." 

Ele deu uma última olhada no chaveiro e viu que continuava do mesmo jeito desde que ele havia saído. Ele suspirou e foi até a cozinha, com o pequeno cachorro o seguindo. Gavin pegou sua vasilha e encheu até o topo. Ele sabia que era um pouco mais do que ele estava habituado a colocar. O cachorro observou a vasilha cheia e virou o pescoço, como se a fome tivesse sido substituída pela confusão. 

"Pode comer. Eu sei que quer." 

O buldogue não hesitou e começou a devorar. Gavin se deu o luxo de sorrir um pouco. Por um segundo ele invejou a capacidade do animal de ficar feliz com tanta facilidade. Ele se sentou no braço do sofá e ficou observando o pequeno cãozinho abanando o rabo contente, como ele sempre fazia quando conseguia algo. Ou quando conhecia alguém novo que o mimasse. 

| 26 DE JANEIRO DE 2039 – 15:21 | 

"Quer ajuda, detetive?" 

O barulho da chave de Gavin tentando abrir a fechadura começava a soar alto demais. Gavin sabia que se não resolvesse isso logo, algum vizinho iria sair e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ele não estava com vontade de lidar com vizinhos agora. 

"Nines, não estamos em serviço. Não precisa ficar me chamando de detetive. Só Gavin está ótimo." ele deu um breve piscar de olhos na direção de Nines e voltou sua atenção a fechadura "E não se preocupe, só preciso dar uma ajeitada aqui e vamos conseguir entrar." 

Gavin sabia que era uma desculpa furada. A porta do seu apartamento estava dando trabalho para ele por semanas, mas sempre que ele dizia a si mesmo que iria consertá-la, ele acabava esquecendo ou deixava pra depois. Além do mas, não era como se ele recebesse visitas ou levasse alguém pro seu apartamento com frequência. 

Depois de fazer força para um lado na fechadura, a porta finalmente abriu. 

"Pronto. Viu, nem deu tanto trabalho assim." Uma gota única de suor desceu pela testa de Gavin, denunciando o que ele havia acabado de dizer. 

Ele esperou uma recíproca de Nines, mas o androide a seu lado se limitou a dar um meio sorriso. 

Entrando na frente, Gavin deu alguns passos e se virou na direção de Nines. 

"E aqui estamos. Bem vindo ao meu pequeno santuário." ele fez um gesto convidativo com as mãos e Nines entrou, observando o lugar com curiosidade. 

Olhando o LED na têmpora de Nines brilhar em torno de si, ele soube de imediato de que seu parceiro estava analisando cada centímetro do lugar. 

"Eu ia falar pra não reparar muito na bagunça, mas eu sei que não reparar é algo impossível pra você." 

Nines parou e olhou de volta a Gavin. 

"Difícil não reparar no aspecto mais proeminente do ambiente." 

"Hahaha, muito engraçado. Me lembre novamente, por qual motivo eu convidei você para vir até aqui?" 

"Não posso lembrá-lo de algo que você não tenha me falado. Afinal, a ideia de vir até aqui foi sua." 

"Certo..." 

Gavin observou enquanto Nines ia até uma de suas estantes e analisava os seus livros de Direito Criminal que havia usado durante a época da faculdade. 

"Contudo, acredito que eu possa ter uma certa ideia do motivo de você ter me trazido até aqui." 

Ele observou Nines retirar um dos livros da prateleira e abri-lo em uma página com marcador. Nines pareceu começar a ler o inicio sem dirigir o olhar a Gavin. 

"E qual seria?" Gavin cruzou os braços curioso. 

"Fiz uma pequena pesquisa rápida no caminho. Esse tipo de situação é comum em diversos parâmetros. Aparentemente, seres humanos gostam de exibir seus bens materiais entre si." Nines virou uma das páginas do livro "Porém essa situação é mais frequente quando a pessoa que convidou tem interesse em praticar relações sexuais com a outra. Creio que esse seja o caso." 

Gavin sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias. 

"Hey, hey. Calma lá." ele levantou as mãos em defesa "Onde você pesquisou isso? Filmes dos anos 2010's?" 

Nines fechou o livro e deu uma risada abafada. 

"Você estava me zoando, não é?" 

"Para um humano, você parece muito vulnerável ao humor, Gavin." 

Nines deu as costas para ele e colocou o livro de volta na prateleira. 

"Ah, mas você tem que me dar um desconto também. Ainda não me acostumei com esse seu humor de divergente." 

"Nada que você não se acostume com o tempo, detetive. Acredito na sua capacidade." 

Gavin revirou os olhos e foi até onde Nines estava. Ele observou Nines pegar o único retrato que aparecia emoldurado na prateleira. 

Do outro lado do vidro fino do retrato, estava uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, um pequeno sorriso cobria seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para a criança a sua frente. O pequeno garoto mantinha um semblante divertido, enquanto um quepe policial caía frouxamente em sua cabeça com parte do seu cabelo cobrindo levemente um dos olhos. Ele havia posicionado suas mãos em forma de arma, e o corpo estava virado para o lado em uma clássica referência ao filme d'As Panteras. 

"Maria Reed." ao ouvir Nines falar, Gavin focou o olhar na mulher que ele mais amou na vida. "Você herdou muito da aparência dela." 

Ele olhou o rosto de sua mãe. Os olhos claros migravam entre o verde e o cinza, suas bochechas eram magras porém firmes. Pequenas rugas cobriam sua testa, frutos de uma vida recheada de sorrisos. Gavin lembrou do quanto era fácil tirar risadas da sua mãe quando ele era pequeno. Ela parecia sempre transbordar alegria por todo lugar que passasse. 

"As pessoas costumavam falar isso pra nós. Eu sempre reclamava achando que eles estavam zombando de mim." 

"Por que achava isso?" Nines entregou o retrato para ele. 

"Bem, nem todas as crianças gostam de ser comparadas com os pais." ele sorriu segurando a foto em mãos "Eu achava que estavam me chamando de velho sem graça. Coisas de criança." 

"Admito que não estou muito familiarizado com o comportamento de crianças, então não sei bem como elas se diferem dos demais." 

"Vai por mim, você com certeza não vai querer se familiarizar com elas. Pelo menos não se elas forem pelo menos 1% do que eu fui." 

"Um pequeno Gavin Reed. Pensando bem, não parece ser tão difícil de imaginar uma versão sua de menor tamanho porém de semelhante impertinência." 

"Pra sua informação, eu não era impertinente. Só um pouco hiperativo demais." ele olhou uma última vez para o retrato antes de colocá-lo de volta na estante "Lembro que foi quase impossível tirar essa foto. Eu só queria mostrar esse quepe que ganhei de presente para todos da vizinhança." 

"Então você sempre quis ser um policial." 

"Nah. Eu passei um bom tempo sem saber o que queria ser quando crescesse. Nada parecia se encaixar." Gavin passou a mão sobre a prateleira e retirou uma pequena revista fina antiga com uma capa colorida repleta de figuras com roupas coladas e capas esvoaçantes "Quando criança eu me imaginava como um super-herói. Eu desejava criar poderes e conseguir sair por aí voando e ajudando os que precisavam. Mas depois eu vi que não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam." 

"O que aconteceu pra você ter mudado de ideia?" 

"A adolescência aconteceu." ele respirou fundo. 

Ele não tocava nesse assunto a um bom tempo e acreditava que nunca teria que falar sobre isso novamente. Mas ele sentia que podia confiar em Nines, era como se o androide tivesse conquistado um espaço em seu consciente no qual ele tinha uma liberdade que ele não tinha a um bom tempo. E, no fundo, ele gostava disso. 

"Cometi uns erros e me envolvi com quem não deveria. Fiz minha mãe sofrer e a evitei bastante." ele fechou o punho "Quando ela morreu eu me culpei por anos. De alguma forma eu sentia que era graças a mim que ela havia adoecido." 

Ele sentiu que seus olhos pesavam, mas ele se recusou a se mostrar vulnerável ali. Então balançou a cabeça com força, se desfazendo dos resquícios de fraqueza. 

"Levei um tempo mas eu segui em frente." ele virou o olhar até um espaço ao lado da estante, no qual um papel retangular emoldurado ocupava a parede de forma discreta "Minha mãe sabia dos meus gostos e havia me dito mais de uma vez que eu conseguiria me sair bem na área da lei. E, apesar de tudo, eu foquei no que eu queria. E aqui estamos." 

Ele observou o LED de Nines brilhar em voltas. Ele havia resumido a história da vida dele para um androide. Ele conseguia ver a ironia ali. Mas no fundo ele só queria saber o que Nines achava de tudo aquilo. Agora o seu parceiro androide era o que mais sabia sobre ele, e aquilo era tanto aterrorizante quanto libertador. 

Nines se manteve em silêncio por uns segundos. Gavin fez menção de falar algo, mas Nines tomou a dianteira. 

"Obrigado por confiar em mim a sua história, Gavin." 

Era uma frase simples, mas o poder que aquelas palavras tiveram contra ele foi grande. Ele estava acostumado a receber comentários irônicos a basicamente tudo o que falava, era comum pra ele dialogar dessa forma. 

Mas aquelas palavras era do grau mais sincero que ele havia ouvido em tempos. 

"Bem... é só mais uma história como qualquer outra." 

"É a sua história. Isso já se difere que qualquer uma." 

Ele virou o olhar, incapaz de encarar Nines naquele momento. De canto de olho ele observou Nines voltando o rosto na direção do retrato anterior. 

"A propósito. Anteriormente quando me referi a aparência que você herdou da sua mãe, me referi a beleza que ambos compartilham." 

"Beleza, não é?" ele se virou com um sorriso solto "Incrível como isso quase pareceu um flerte." 

"Não foi um flerte, Gavin. Apenas uma afirmação notável." ele viu a mão de Nines subir até o seu queixo, levantando o seu rosto até o nível de olhar dele "Mas eu já lhe conheço o suficiente pra saber que você tem um certo impulso de transformar o que eu digo no que você deseja ouvir." 

Gavin tirou a mão de Nines do seu queixo e a levou até seus lábios, depositando alguns breves beijos na parte abaixo do polegar, fazendo a pele do local de seu parceiro retrair, exibindo o branco exoesqueleto androide. 

"Que bom que me conhece tão bem assim." Gavin observou a pele da mão de Nines e sorriu, passando meu polegar e sentindo a textura macia do exposto. 

Ele imaginou por um segundo como seria ver Nines por completo daquela maneira. Era algo que ele definitivamente tinha interesse em saber. 

Direcionando seu olhar de volta ao androide a sua frente, ele viu o olhar curioso em seu rosto. Ele se aproximou, ainda segurando a mão de Nines na sua, e encostou seu lábios levemente contra os do androide. 

Sem hesitação, ele sentiu Nines abrir sua boca, dando espaço para que Gavin pudesse explorar o espaço que ele desejava. Ele sentiu a outra mão de Nines circulando sua cintura e o trazendo para próximo dele, movimento esse que ele se deixou levar sem resistência. 

Quando Gavin estava próximo a se deixar levar pelo momento, um rosnado fez com que os dois se afastassem de surpresa. 

Uma pequena bola de pelos rosnava na direção de Nines. Seus dentes brancos brilhavam no fim do focinho escuro. 

"Rufus! Que susto porra." Gavin agachou-se ao lado do pequeno animal, aciriciando suas costas "Onde você tava seu preguiçoso?" 

O cachorro não fez menção de se mover, ainda rosnando na direção de Nines. 

"Acho que não cheguei a falar que eu tinha um cachorro." 

"Não precisou. Eu já vi diversos pelos na sua roupa quando estávamos no precinto." Nines virou o pescoço levemente para o lado, o que Gavin achou que devesse ser algum tipo de análise. 

"As vezes eu esqueço que você é um individuo maniaco por informações." Gavin se levantou e encarou o animal "Parece que ele não foi muito com a sua cara." 

Nines observou o cachorro por um segundo, até ele se agachar ao lado do mesmo. Gavin observou enquanto Nines levava sua mão até um lugar escondido no pelo do animal. 

Como mágica, o cachorro parou o rosnado e encarou Nines curioso. Depois de um segundo ele deitou de barriga pra cima e o androide foi capaz de fazer carinho na barriga exposta do pequeno. 

"O quê?" Nines falou observando o olhar incrédulo no rosto do outro. 

"Como você conseguiu fazer isso? Ele parecia que ia avançar a qualquer momento, e agora simplesmente... Que tipo de bruxaria foi essa?" 

"Não foi nenhuma bruxaria, Gavin. Eu apenas conheço alguns macetes para controle canino. Faz parte do meu sistema furtivo." 

Nines se levantou e sorriu na direção de Gavin. 

"Acredito que há outras coisas que queira me mostrar no seu apartamento. Devemos continuar?" 

"Certo. Vamos indo, então." 

Enquanto Nines ia na frente, Gavin virou o olhar para Rufus. 

"Que grande cão de guarda você é, Rufus." 

O cachorro respondeu com um latido alegre e balançou o rabo, como se tivesse recebido o maior dos elogios. 

Gavin balançou a cabeça sorrindo e seguiu em direção a Nines. 

GAVIN

| 27 DE ABRIL DE 2039 – 22:54| 

Gavin se sentia cansado. Fisicamente e psicologicamente. 

Ele olhou para tela do seu celular uma última vez, apenas para ver que ele estava a segundos de descarregar. Correndo para o quarto ele procurou pelo carregador como se sua vida se dependesse disso. Mesmo sabendo que as chances de que Nines entrasse em contato tão tarde, ele queria acreditar que havia uma chance de que o androide pudesse buscá-lo a qualquer momento. 

Ele pousou o celular em cima do carregador sem fio e viu a tela brilhar, voltando a vida aos poucos. Porém, ainda não havia nenhum sinal de mensagem ou ligação. 

Ele foi até o banheiro, decidido de que uma ducha talvez o ajudasse a organizar seus pensamentos e o guiar para o que deveria fazer em seguida. Ligou o chuveiro esperando a água esquentar, tirou suas roupas e olhou o seu reflexo no espelho, da mesma forma que havia feito mais cedo. 

Por mais que tudo indicasse que algo havia acontecido com Nines, um pequena fagulha de insegurança brotou em seu subconsciente. Fagulha essa que sussurrava em seu ouvido dizendo que Nines tivesse simplesmente decidido sair de sua vida por decisão própria. 

Ele segurou a pia com força tentando afastar os pensamentos, mas o pensamento perambulava pela sua mente. Respirando fundo, ele deu meia volta e foi direto para o chuveiro, antes mesmo que água tivesse começado a escapar. 

Esse tipo de insegurança era o que ele menos precisava naquele momento. Nines não era assim, ele sabia disso. Não havia motivos para ter essas dúvidas, quando era claro que algo pior estava acontecendo ali. 

E ele precisava descobrir o que era o quanto antes. 

Depois do banho ele tratou de pegar e ligar para alguém que saberia o que dizer para ajudá-lo. 

"Gavin Reed, por que está me ligando uma hora dessas? Já te falei que preciso das minhas 8 horas de sono senão eu não funciono direito. Nem todo mundo tem café nas veias 24 horas por dia, ok?" 

"Foi mal, Ti." ele sentou na cama suspirando fundo "Eu só... não sei mais o que fazer." 

"Gav? Do que você tá falando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" 

Alguns minutos depois, Gavin conseguiu repassar todos os acontecimentos e um silêncio brotou na linha. 

"E ele não entrou em contato em nenhum momento?" 

"Não. Eu não faço ideia de onde ele pode ter ido. Isso nunca aconteceu antes." 

"Com certeza tem algo de estranho aí. Eu conheço o Nines o suficiente pra saber que ele não é do tipo de sumir sem um motivo." 

"Eu vou sair e ir atrás dele de novo. Deve ter algum lugar que eu deixei escapar, talvez..." 

"Não sei se essa é uma boa ideia, Gavin." 

"E que outra escolha eu tenho? Eu não posso simplesmente cruzar meu braços e torcer pra que ele apareça como se nada tivesse acontecido" 

"Você pode e você deve. Do que vai adiantar sair correndo noite adentro sem rumo?" 

"Ti..." 

"Não, Gavin. Você sabe que eu estou certa. Tenho certeza que você concorda comigo que o primeiro lugar para que Nines iria se algo tivesse acontecido com ele é para o apartamento de vocês. Use a cabeça." 

"A não ser que ele quisesse se livrar de..." ele não conseguiu completar a frase, se arrependendo de ter tido no momento que as palavras saíram. 

"Se livrar?" ele percebeu o tom de Tina que havia se elevado antes, diminuir drasticamente "Gav... você não pode tá pensando que essa é uma possibilidade. Pelo amor de Deus, você sabe que ele te ama, é nítido pra qualquer um que tenha olhos." 

"Eu só não sei mais em que acreditar, ok? Não sei..." 

"Olha Gavin, acho que você deveria descansar um pouco. Tá bem nítido pela sua voz que você tá exausto." 

"Não acho que consiga." 

"Consegue sim. Caso ele não apareça, a gente vê o que faz amanhã cedo, certo?! Agora vai deitar um pouco. Por favor." 

Ele resmungou um pouco, mas quando se viu segurando um bocejo percebeu que Tina estava certa. Trocou algumas palavras de boa noite com ela e deitou na cama. 

A cama parecia espaçosa e vazia. Ele sentia frio mesmo estando com uma coberta grande e volumosa. Os braços esticados na direção do lado em que Nines costumava observá-lo dormir, já que o androide não tinha essas necessidades. 

As mãos se fechavam em torno do celular, enquanto ele ligava uma outra vez para o número de Nines. O brilho da tela indicando uma tentativa longa de contato. 

Os olhos de Gavin se fecharam ao som da voz automática indicando mais uma ligação indo para a caixa postal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado a todos que leram até aqui ♡


End file.
